Underneath it all
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: It always seem when you have anything planned out. Things just never go the way you want, you end up taking your clothes off for a living, supporting your baby brother, dealing with your crazy friends and your still in love with EX
1. Chapter 1

Title: Underneath it all.

Rating: Teen

Summary: She had all the plans in the world, but plans always seem to get place on the out burner when your little brother called you from the police station, for being arrested for fighting back against your mother abuse of boyfriend.

Pairing: Larxene/Demyx

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story.

She blindly found her way. Pale blue satin gloves covered a part of the only object that stood with her on the dark stage.

The only thing she could hear was the racing of her heart. Her unsteady nerves were making it race as if she been running for miles and miles without a break.

She blocked out everything else, all the whistling, the glass being tapped against each other, men talking trash to each other, nothing of that matter to her, once the light and music started.

She twisted and turn around that small pole, stripping everything off of her. Everything, her clothes, her modesty, but not her pride. That the only thing that kept her going, kept her body moving, twisting, and turning.

She was a nineteen years old stripper. She been in this line of work since fresh out of high school, ever since her parents decided they no longer wanted to play family.

'Not like they were much of a family anyway.' is what she told everyone so no one would pity her. Her Mom moved in with another man, who hated children. The type who were a firm believer in the old ways of life. Children should be seen not heard.

Her Dad wanted to relive his teenage years, and started dating younerg women who could be her older sisters.

'It's just lust.' another saying that she tell any who asked.

Since Larxene a firm believer in 'it's my life, stay the hell out of it' and 'don't ask, don't tell.'

Now Larxene always had dreams, she had been accused of being a dreamer all her life. Now, it's not the stereo type of marrying prince charming and the fake happily ever after. No she wanted more than that, socking her feet in the Dead seas, skip down the Great Wall of China, chasing after zebra, hugging a panda, surfing in all the ocean on this planet.

That was her dream, but when she got a phone call from Twilight Town police station that force her to place all those plans on the back burner. And unpack all her suitcases.

It's been over a year since her little brother called and begged her to let him move in. Maybe it was the fact of he was so cute begging, or the fact their Mother's boyfriend, was the one who had Roxas arrested for fighting back when he started beating him.

Roxas was only fifteen then. He never gave anyone lips, always remembered his manners, unlike her who gave anyone hell for just looking at her the wrong way.

Her dear friend gave her a crown and tank top for her grad party that boldly said 'Princess Bitch.'

Her bitchy attitude kept her going in this line of work and knowing the pay check and tips kept food on the table, clothes on her brother's back, and a roof over their heads.

So no matter how low she has to dance in the society moral compass, she was willing to do so, no matter how the other side looks, she's refusing to turn tricks.

"Another night of work is finally over." the girl beside her spoke as she reapplied same red lipstick. "Going him to your cute blonde too?" Tifa giggle out picking on Larxene. **(check)**

"Well not all of us can meet the love of our life in the ER." Larxene shot back.

Tifa rolled her eyes knowing she never going to live that one down, all because she sort of backed into the guys bike while taking her kid to the hospital for crashing his dirt bike. "Night Larxene, give Roxas a hug for me."

"Night girl. Don't worry I will." After she finished getting ready to go home she was gone.

"You know you really should have some one walk you out." Her boss was always the same.

"Luxord, you worried too much. If anyone messes with me, they will be the one who will take their life in to their own hands." It's the truth; she took self-defence classes since she was eleven. At first it was just to get her out of the house and away from the people who donated the egg and sperm. But she really got into it when she kicked the crap out of Marluxia for grabbing her well-shaped booty. She always made sure to add that saying when she retold that story.

Sometimes, when she has the time to actually think, she wonders what those guys are up to now. Yeah Axel lives next door to them. Mostly because she threaten bodily harm if he didn't give her and her little brother a place to live above his tattoo shop and to make sure he didn't give Roxas one behind her back. Yeah he broke that one and she broke his nose for it.

Some would say that she over reacted but he gave Roxas three… _Three_. One tramp stamp of an outline heart with three red roses under it, and a cute little heartless white mushroom on his left hip and on his right hip was Axel choice of his style of weapons, a Chakrams.

Axel just laughed it off as she scolding him, bashed him, and then yelled at him in all the languages she knows.

She could only smile at that bitter sweet memory as she pulled into her parking spot, gathering up her bag before locking up her car for the night.

Semi kicking open her stubborn front door, she stumble inside. "Roxas I told you a thousand times: the skateboard belongs in your room." She kicked off her shoes and notices a pair of black sneakers with red shoe string beside her brother's shoes. She knew Axel was here; also the lingering smell of burnt ramen also gave him away.

Their small living room was dark; except the flickering of the TV. Two bodies were passed out on the couch and floor with controller's still in their hands.

"Axel, he has school today." He hated going and tried repeatedly to get out going, either by trying one of Sora get sick fast drinks or worst. She was glad that those days are over since Roxas force Axel to change her mind on home schooling.

She knew deep down inside her heart that Axel's words were true. "If you don't take him out, we'll be burying him."

She sighed to herself as she covered Roxas up, removing the controller from his hands, trying not to wake him up as she did so. She got a small moment of peace as she watched him sleep like an angel, knowing no harm will come to him anymore.

She grumbled to herself as she cleaned up the mess over her coffee table, empty glasses, Mountain Dew bottle and pizza boxes. She made sure to kick Axel for this since his daily diet consisted of pizza, ramen, and take-out. Part of her was jealous of him staying as skinny as that on his 'healthy eating habit' as he called it. The other side of her want to kill him for letting her brother eat unhealthy food at weird hours of the day.

She knew she could kick him, stomp on him, have a whole marching band come through her apartment and yet Axel would just sleep through it.

But she won't let this tiny issue ruin her favourite time of day. Watching the sun rise up and enjoy the silent morning. Sitting in the kitchen sipping her tea, she dreamt of tomorrow, her only day off of that week. December the fifth never sounded so good until now.

"Oh my god, Larxie actually smiled and she not even bashing someone." her dear friend since preschool finally woke up. "Call the Mayor, this needs to be a holiday." she smacked him for that as he went to call up another one of their old friends.

The boy genius Zexion, who actually became the mayor of this town. "He already made August the 13th a holiday for Roxas, Sea salt Ice cream day for his birthday."

"You really hit hard for a chick, you know that? You beast." Axel kept rubbing his arm to relief some of the pain.

"And sometimes, my dear Axel you act like a pansy." she smirked at him as he started to swing his hips more as he walked over to his breakfast in the box on the counter.

"Who's a pansy?" Roxas yawned out, welcoming his sister home with a hug.

"I must bid you farewell my loves, as I must go to work." Larxene rolled her green eyes up at his really bad acting skills. Roxas just shook his head at Axel. "You're really weird sometimes."

Once Axel was on his way to set up his shop, Larxene simply asked Roxas if he wanted breakfast or more sleep. When he walked like a zombie back to her room she got her answer.

Moments like this she almost doesn't feel like his big sister as she held him. "Bad night again?" she asked as her fingers comb through his blonde hair. She feels more like his Mom. At times when he doesn't think right, he slip up and calls her that especially when he doesn't feel good.

"That guy kept calling you, He left a lot of scary messages last night." she rested her head on his trying to make him believe everything fine.

"Is that why Axel was over?"

Roxas nodded into her. "He said if that guy ever calls here…"

Axel has always been like an older brother to Roxas ever since Larxene could remember. And right now she was really glad they stayed close. "So who is Xemnas anyways?" Roxas finally asked that question she always thought she couldn't answer.

"He was a bouncer at the club, who started to get too interested in me for Luxord's liking so he fired him. After that he just seemed to stalk me. But don't worrying Roxas, everything's fine, he doesn't live in this town anymore so we're just fine. No worries."

She knew Luxord had a lot of connections to highly recommended people to take care of this tiny issue. One word from her or Axel and this mess is over. But she wouldn't dare tell Roxas this. Since he's a firm believer in no living creature should die without a purpose. It's a funny belief to her, mostly because he would kill anyone for a chicken nugget from McDonalds.

By the time noon came around, the clock tower began to sing it's daily tune, forcing them out of bed to make lunch for themselves and for Axel, who was slaving away downstairs.

"He's not going to eat that." Roxas warned her as she add more veggies to her stir-fry.

"Yes he will. I found an excuse he can't say no too." She let her sinister smirk form in the inside as she added the finish touches. "There it's done. So, where are we eating? Up here or down with him?" Roxas was already gone with meal the moment she finished talking.

Axel's demented way of life was now starting to rub off on her innocent little brother, who now enjoyed watching people getting pricked over and over again by a needle in Axel's hand.

"Yay, foods here! I'll be there in second guys. Just put it in the back, Roxas will show you." She didn't really pay attention to the guy who was currently undergoing Axel's house of pain treatment until he whistle at her.

"Hey it's hot legs!" That surfer tone with his laid back style… she should have known of all people. "Xigbar..." she wasn't all that amused to see him lying there, his golden perverted eyes checking her out.

"What, no 'hi' or 'hello' babe? Haven't I been a good boy?" Axel had to laugh a little since this argument took them back to their homecoming dance. Where, once again, Larxene threatened body harm to one of her friend's if they didn't take her there.

"I wouldn't kiss you then and I'm sure as hell not going to start now." She kept on walking following where Roxas went.

"Your sisters still a wildcat that no man can tame. I pity the poor fool who ever falls for that monster." It was Xigbar's parting words as he finished paying Axel.

"I pity anyone she takes an interest in, Later Xiggy. Alright, what did you cook for me today?" And like her dear brother told her Axel turned his nose up at it. "Eww, too many veggies."

"Told you so." Roxas giggle out looking at he's smiling sister.

"Now Axel, you will eat some of it, after all Roxas made it just for you. He's been worried about your unhealthy life style." Axel took a glance over to the kid, and then looked at his friend as he cracked up.

"Nice try, but Roxas cooks like I do. If it's not burnt, it's not his."

"Geez thanks." Roxas grumble out taking another bite as Larxene slowly release a sigh well saying. "Well I tried, you can't blame for that." Axel did agree with that as he picked out half the veggie off his plate before digging in.

After lunch Roxas hit the books as Larxene worked on the growing laundry pile Axel so kindly made for her. It was his only request since he won't let her pay rent as long as Roxas lived with her. 'He needs your money more than I do' is what he always tell her when she try to offer him some.

Axel should know about the lifestyle Roxas is living since most of Axel's life his Mom was a stripper until she died of an over dose when he was only sixteen.

"Alright guys. Laundry half way done and I'm going to go catch some more sleep. Please wake me around five or so." A quick kiss on her brother forehead and she was gone. But sadly anymore sleep would come and go too fast for her liking. And yet work seemed to stay with her way to long. She kept reminding herself that this was for her brother. To make sure he never has to live with that woman again. She's make sure to keep her lifestyle in order for him so that no one can take him away from her.

By five she was up feeding Roxas, then she took her time getting ready, watched a movie with Roxas, or played a video game or two with him before she had to go to work.

"Night, my goober." Another quick kiss on his forehead followed by a long hug. She always hated leaving him at night, especially when she sees the hurt hidden within those blues eyes of his. "Night, Please before careful."

"Yeah listen to your little brother, Larxie." Axel had to pick as he walk in to claim his helper until closing.

Some old routine drove to work as she changed, applied make-up, danced for the scum (who paid really good tips) and back home again.

"Night guys, cya tomorrow." Man did she love saying that. With so much to do she really needed this off. She waved to Luxord as she got into her car and took off down the road.

Humming and singing to the radio for once they were playing some good music. Some new emo rock band from here. She didn't remember the names of band's or anything like that. Back during her senior year, everyone was in a band, but she doesn't remember half of their bands names. For two reasons, one: They sucked, two: They were too pop for her taste.

About a block away from home and parked under a street light was some poor person who was trying to change a flat tire. And who was doing a really bad job at it.

She debated with herself for a bit about stopping before she pulled in behind the person. As she got out she prepared herself to deal with some pampered tramp who just had her hair and nails done and was wearing her best new outfit daddy just got her.

"Goddess, give me strength so I don't kill the poor bitch too fast." was her thought before she asked. "Need any help?" She was still wearing her three inches heels sandals, rocking a mini with a tank top.

"Umm yeah..."

**A/n a big thanks to my beta! Hugs and cookies for all who stop by to read it. **


	2. Chapter 2 The cutie and the hopless

Chapter 2

The cutie and the hopeless

He looked so hopeless standing there next to her. Not a single clue in the world on how this small task is done. But she couldn't help herself by thinking that he was kind of...cute. He was so rocking an 80' hair style, tight black jean, with a matching t-shirt.

Sadly, there are two things she already knows about guys. One being that, if they look this good, they're already taken. The second fact mostly likely is, if they look this hot, they are already taken by the same sex. Even knowing that, she still couldn't help but check out the car as well as the driver as they cleaned out the trunk just to get the spare.

"Sorry, I know it's a mess back here." She just charmingly smile at him when their eyes made contact, then her green eyes rolled up when his back was turned as she thought "Mess is an understatement." At last the box was finally removed to reveal a flat spare.

"Oh man just my freaking luck." The dirty blonde cursed, forgetting he wasn't alone. "Umm thanks for the help. I guess."

"Don't mention it." She merely waved walking back to her car. "Do you need a ride anywhere?" Against her better judgment her mouth worked faster than her brain when asking that.

"No, my friend should be here soon. He's sort of got hung up watching a kid until his Mom or someone like that returned from work." Every time those aqua blue reaching her eyes, an uneasy- yet good feeling started to grow inside the deepest part of her.

"So do I get a name?" 'Aw, how cute he's trying to flirt with me. At least his eyes are staying above chest level.'

"Nope, take care." Off she went down the street smiling to herself about leaving another helpless fool in her dust. 'There's no time for dating, not until Roxas is out of school.' She kept telling herself that as she made her way to her apartment.

"Wow, the living dead actually moves after midnight." She had to mock her barely dress red headed friend. "You're not going out in that, are you?" Pants barely hanging on his hips, with no shirt as always. Good thing Twilight Town doesn't have winter and yet it still gets pretty cold at night. "If you get sick I'm not babying you back to health."

"I love you, girl. Don't worry, I'll just have to make a quick trip somewhere. Oh and he's in your bed sleeping since your semi late getting home. We'll talk to you later about that one girl. Night." She just finally shoved him out saying: "Night."

"Talk to me about being-" She look at her clock that hang on the wall near the window with the best view. "Oh...almost an hour late." She glanced down the small hallway to her room. "Well it's that hot- I mean jerks fault. If he didn't have to unpack his whole car, I could have been home on time." She rested her head on the door fame to her room watching her little brother slumber.

"You're finally home! Are you okay? Why didn't you call me?" She just shook her head as she lain beside him.

"We'll talk about it later, I promise." It was the only word that could get him to fell back asleep and yet, the word 'promise' can work like on double edge sword at times.

Once morning came, Roxas questioned her the whole time while making breakfast. She knew he'll flip out having a massive anxiety attack once she told him the truth. But after being lecture and questioned for an hour she broke down. "I pulled over to help some helpless jerk change a tire."

Roxas jaw hit the floor. "W-what?" She counted to eight then pointed at her dear brother so the freak out could begin. "He could have kidnaped you! Do awful things to you, then worst of all your body would have been found in some dumpster!"

"Like I would fit in his beat up Jetta anyways." Roxas slapped his forehead. He should have known it was all about the car but still. "He had it completely filled up with boxes."

"Mostly like boxes filled with dead body parts!" She's not sure if it amazes her or amuses her at how wild Roxas' imagination can get. "New rule, come right home, and no stopping to check out nice cars or their driver!" She'd been caught and she knew there no excuse to turn Roxas' attention elsewhere.

"Well, why don't we clean up this apartment today?" She knew once she turned around Roxas would be gone. Hearing the front door closed she was a little relieved and somewhat irritated at him.

XxX

Roxas hated cleaning with a passion and he know Axel would protect him from his sister wrath.

"She was really hot, Axel. I swear it really did happen!"

"Finally, my little helper's here to save me from your endless BS." Axel waved for Roxas to come over. "Demyx this is my protégé, Roxas. Roxas, this is one of my many weird friends, Demyx, Demy for short."

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you."

"Now tell Roxas here what happen last night since my kiddo has a nose for BS."

"Alright but I swear it the truth." Demyx begun from the beginning. "Well my Mom kicked me out because I flipped out at her for dating and sleeping with someone we use to go to school with, Axel. Vexen. The guys like three years older than me!" Roxas watched as both Demy and Axel shivered, making an ugly face at that name. "So I packed up all the crap which was really hard, mostly because I hate manual labour, and took off to here hoping some of my old friends since sixth grade would be nice to me and take me in."

"Only if your story is real. Well Roxas, is it real?" Axel asked his mini me, even Demy notice was dressed just like Axel. "It sounds like it so far."

"Since Axel here was the only one who didn't laugh and hung up on me. I decide to come here first but about a block away I got a flat."

"And not having a clue on how to change it." Axel had to be sarcastic jerk by adding that part.

"This really hot and I mean _really_ hot, like a chick from one of your best dream hot, Pulled over to helped." Roxas looked over to Axel then back at Demy.

'He's telling the truth, sorry, Axel." The red head messed up the kid's hair. "Finish telling him all of it, Demy. He hangs around me all day so nothing you say will shock him."

"She look like she just got done clubbing or whatever, black three inch shoes, a mini jean skirt. With a dark colored tank top. She looked like heaven itself. Oh and her tank top said something princess. I think."

"Now that's the BS part, Roxas." Axel turned his attention back to his protégé, who acting like a zombie. "Roxas?"

Wide blues eyes look up at him then stared at Demy, before he swallowed hard as he asked a question. "Did it say 'punk-rock Princess'?"

Demy stared at the ceiling for a bit trying to think of it. "Yeah it did!"

"Roxas, you okay?" Axel asked again as he started to get a little worried.

"Do you know the hot chick, cuz if she's your girlfriend, I'll give some pointers…unless Axel already did that."

Axel just back handed his old friend for even suggesting that. "Shut up."

"She's my-" Roxas didn't finish his sentence as Larxene walked down wearing her Tinker Bell pj's, with her sea green facial mask on, holding an arm full of clean clothes. "Alright who does these belong too?"

**A/n I'm not a very fast typer so I'm sorry but the update will be slow **


	3. Chapter 3 Um No

Chapter 3: Um NO!

"She's your what, Roxy?" Demy wasn't the only one who dared to give the kid a nickname, but he made the _worst_ mistake by not paying attention to the women who was only a few feet behind him.

She just smacked the strange guy sitting in one of the spinning chairs that Axel has an obsession with. "It's Roxas you moron! Now who gets to fold these?" she demanded, not paying the slightness attention to Axel's quest.

No matter how much Demy rubbed the back of his head it still hurt. Now there only person in this world who could hit like that. "Nice to see you too, Larxie."

That's a name she hasn't heard in a long time, since she was in seventh grade if she remembered right. "It's always a pleasure being stuck in the same room with-" her green eyes slowly made their way over to her old childhood friend as their eyes met.

There she stood in front of him in her cute tinker bell jammy, kicking herself for not wearing the matching pants but going with the shorted shorts. And worst of all wearing the sea green facial mask in front of that cute jerk. But she's not the type to act all embarrassed when someone finds her in this type of state on her day off. "Demyx."

Demyx jaw hit the floor as the pieces from last night came together. His tongue fell out as he sat there speechless. "They're mine." Axel finally connected the dots as the whole picture came together.

"Good! Because there is a whole basket full of your stuff." She gracefully walked back up the stair case, not wanting to show how much she wanted to run and hide.

Her heart was pounding against her chest as she enjoyed the rush Demy always seemed to give her.

Axel followed her up to get his basket just so he can just throw it in his room and forget about it, Leaving Roxas and Demyx alone to talk.

The name should of click once he heard it but the last time he saw the kid he was nine and his hot sister was thirteen and growing into a full-fledged women. He always cursed his Mom for moving him away so that he couldn't watch her grow into the woman she is now.

"So can I-" Roxas stopped Demyx right there before he even got started.

"Um no!"

"But come on Roxy. Why not?" It sounded easier in Roxas's head. Trying to convince a guy not to even think about asking his sister out. Many brave souls have tried; many high medical bills showed… not many men would dare to go through with it.

"She has a boyfriend already." That was a big lie, too big for even him since Demy remember most of Roxas's friends or did he...

"Oh." he looked somewhat hurt at that. Roxas was only nine back then, he wouldn't have known if anything happen between them. "So who is he?"

"Um..." Roxas force his mind to work really hard for a name but nothing came to him until he caught site of one of his sisters girly mangas. "Some guy named Shiki. Yeah Shiki."

"Do you like this guy?" Demy asked as Roxas was saved by Axel next appointment.

"I have to get to work now." He quickly moved to the front desk to welcome the customer and phone Axel about her.

Roxas knew Demy wouldn't let this go that easily so he was going to have to learn everything about Shiki Senri from Vampire Knight and hope to the Goddess herself that Demyx doesn't know anything about this manga.

XxX

"So?" was the only thing Axel could say to her as she washed her face off.

"So what?" She grabbed a towel to pat her face dry, acting like seeing him again didn't bother her one bit.

"You can act like an stuck up bitch around me but around him... That sweet attitude melts away or have you forgotten…?" His smart ass ways got her recalling every moment that happen a few minutes ago. Her body language was fine, tone and speech kept her attitude going. What couldn't she apply? Bur She didn't even smile at the jerk who hasn't call her in years!

"Those green eyes of yours just give away everything." his cell went off to call him downstairs to work, saving him from a well deserve beat down. "We talk later."

"I'll beat you later Axel!" She threw a towel at him slamming the bathroom door shut. She rested her back against the door until he was gone. "A nice warm bubble bath is what I need." As she undressed, she kept recalling Axel's stupid words about her eyes giving her away.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." She grumbled to herself, lighting up her vanilla honey candles before dipping into the bubbles.

Most people listen to classic music as they relaxed but not Larxene. She's been a rocker since childhood. Now let's get this straight. She's a rocker but not for the pansy ass music that pass for rock today.

Her eyes finally closed to think of a peaceful thing like cute kitten and puppies but this time she let her fantasy play out she been hiding deep within her heart all those years ago.

A steaming romance played out in the back of The nobodies tour bus. After one of their big home shows. Just before his fingertips touched her, someone decided to pound down the door.

"WHAT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, popping her inner peace bubble.

"Um sorry to bother you Larxie, but Axel's shower is broken and I need to get ready for my gig. So I sort need to shower." Maybe it was the fact he sound desperate or the fact she had a fantasy about him just a second ago.

"Fine!" she rinsed herself off, wrapping around her towel around herself then her silk blue bath robe; fix her hair in the mirror really quick before whipping open the door. "Don't forget to blow out my candles, when you're done." She knew he checked her out a bit as she disappeared into her room.

She always could get that man, who naked in her shower to eat from the palm of her hands. No matter how many years they had been apart.

She dressed herself in normal clothes to finally watch Roxas skateboard talent. Since they were having a small event today he signed up for. She ripped apart her closet, looking for a hoodie and her sneakers. She was ready to go after she claimed her brother from Axel. "You ready to go brat?" she asked as he got his stuff to go.

"Later Axel!" the blondes waved as they walked to the skate park.


	4. Chapter 4 The event

Chapter 4 : The event

It didn't take long for all of Roxas' friends to notice they made it on time as Namine felt the need to hug everyone to greet them. "Alright, you made it. You have to sign in over there where Sora's jumping up and down waving at you." she pointed the way before taking her seat with Pence.

"I know you don't need it but... good luck today, Roxas. And please keep in mind no ER visits until next week." Larxene always tells him this at every event he competes in.

"Yeah, yeah. I have it 'memorized' and tattooed on my brain." quoting a famous Axel saying when his sister starts.

But she always threats the same old thing everything time he used one. "Keep it up and I'll make sure you spend less time around him." she stated as Roxas merely stuck out his tongue behind her back as she took her seat that Kairi saved for her.

Its always been the same thing once she sat down she started to counted to see how long it takes before the famous fight of who get to sit beside her began.

It used to be all of them fighting, Riku, Pence, Sora, and Hanyer. She was very thankful that two of the four grew out of it even more thankful when they were all leaving her alone but when the word got out of her night life all of the young boys around Roxas age started coming out of the wood work at her.

But just her luck today and the way day seem to be going she forced to set between Hanyer and Pence, who trying to act like they are dating her.

If she were to move, the only open seat is beside Seifer... but again all little boys are trying their best line on her. "Am going to move closer. I can't see from here." she told the three girls as she left the boys pouting. So she has to stand for a while, no big deal, she's used to dancing for countless hour in heels. Standing in the direct sunlight, no biggy, drink a lot of water and wear sunscreen.

Sometimes, although she hates to admit this she a little jealous of Roxas' talent. She's never really been talented in sports, she use to dance back in high school but there were a lot of better dancer's than her. She used to sing in Demy's band when he got a really bad sore throat. But she wasn't the best at it even if he told her differently.

She always just smiled as they disagreed with him. Sometimes she did it on purpose just to start one of the many pointless fights that always ended in a different type of tongue battle.

Once she felt a smile coming on she shook it off. "Stop thinking about him, Larxene!" she scolded herself. "He'll be leaving as soon as he finds a place. So what's the point in it?"

"Wow. Axel was right. He really is good." speaking of the blue water devil, Demy's voice snapped her out of that line of thought. As she realize how close he standing beside her. Larxene always had the tough girl act down. Always pissing and bitching to everyone but being this close to him... made her weak at the knees and her heart race.

"How come every time you say things like that, It makes it sound like I'm lying or something." Axel asked, staring at his old friends.

"Because 89% of the time you always seem to lie to the females. 3% of the time you lie to your friends and we can't forget the other 8% where you might be telling us the truth or again be lying about it." Demy had to smirk at Larxene statement about Axel.

"I told you she gives me grief for being here. But you just had to say some…" Axel carelessly spoke as Demy tried his to correct him about who force them to come here.

"Now, now Axel, don't blame Demy for your disease without a cure of laziness." she had a smug expression as she told him that. Although it was the truth Axel did his best to denial it and blame Demy for being the same way. "Oh I know he is but he was just as innocent and open mind much like my little brother you tainted them both with your rebellious ways."

"She does have a point there Axel. I mean you did take us both under your wing and-" Axel just glared at him. "But as Xiggy once said, 'My pansy ways I had since birth."

"You do have a lot of pansy ways... No manual labor, no getting sweaty but you were with Larxene for a year so some type of sweaty actives had to have happened." Axel noted how close they were.

"Oh much like all those tramps you bang all weekend long. I swear if I ever come home to find Roxas in the middle of one of your little-" she couldn't finish that since they started to name off the winner for BMX and Skateboarding.

"Alright people, did you have great time!" The crowd screamed. "Alright it's the moment everyone's been waiting for... In third place for BMX is..." This guy truly irritated Larxene, the way he loved to drag thing out. "Rai!"

"In second place..." 'Why anyone get mad if I drag him to the back ally for a moment?' she thought as he finally said the kid name. "Vivi."

"Now first place... This kid been blowing everyone away and been raising the bar... Riku!" After they gave them their medal there was a very short speech from Riku.

"Let get this over with." Five small words now that's Larxene type of speech.

"Alright moving on! Third place goes to the only female who entered today... Fuu!"

'About time he picked up the pace.' she thought as the announcer kept it moving for once.

"Second place goes to my favorite sugar high kid... Sora!" she noticed the disappointed expression on her brother face once Sora name was called. Normally how these thing play out if Sora name said first Roxas doesn't place. It always gets to her every time seeing that look.

"First place goes to the kid who's hot sister I want to date..." There so many kids here who has sister who are model, playboy bunnies, and porn stars. Okay minus the second and third ones. I mean this is Twilight Town were talking about so just skinny models who think too much water is fatten. "Roxas!" Once her brother name was called Axel, Larxene and even Demy started cheering and screaming. This will be the first time he ever got first place. He always use to come in second or right behind Sora or some kid named Ven if he was here but lucky for Sora and Roxas he's out with an injury.

"About time you kicked Sora's butt!" Riku spoke as his girlfriend Namine hugged Roxas. As his friend made all over him Axel remind Larxene of their bet they made.

"Get ready to go on a blind date of my choice!" he whispered to her as she kept smiling as she spoke up. "Get ready to have your body end up in a dumpster if it's Vexen again." she rushed over to her brother after that.

"So I guess it pizza, movies and ice cream party tonight." she squeeze the life out of him as he bravely ask for his prizes. "So can I get another tattoo again?" puppy eyes and a pout no one can say no too. Truly Axel's been teaching him all his bag of trick.

"We'll see." Daggers were shot over to Axel as he just shrugged it off as they ahead back home. Walking down the old street they all used to live on.

"She really hates you doesn't she?" Demyx asked as they follow behind them.

"No, she just hates what I've turned Roxas into. He really likes the pain they cause." Axel stated the truth.

"And I'm sure you enjoy putting him through it. Pedo." Demyx just had to remain Axel about how he almost dated an eleven year old who looked to be about twenty.

"Ah shut up about that one. Besides, it's either getting a tattoo or cutting himself." Axel weighted it out in his hands as Demyx asked what everyone thought about the poor kid.

"He does that?" Most of the Axel would punch anyone who asked that but Demyx doesn't know the whole story.

"No, he doesn't so you ready to hear a long story on the way home?" Demyx nodded as Axel begun his tale. "Well as you may notice their parents are no longer in the picture. They split a while ago, moving in with their significant other and wanted to wash away everything from their old life together. That include Roxas since Larxene was old enough to be on her own but Roxas was only fifteen going on to sixteen. Their father packed up and moved out of town but their Mom stayed in town."

Demyx had to think back to few years ago to remember. "Roxas was always more closer to his Mom since she was around more."

"Yeah so she had to take him since he was a minor. But her dear boy toy hated him since he wasn't his and on top of that the guy hated kids. So he tried everything he could think of to get him to leave. That included forcing the kid to become a cutter even if he had to cut Roxas himself."

"That's why he's not very trusting to anyone." Demy fully got the whole picture as Axel nodded as they arrived home.

"Alright Axel, I will go and pick up everything, okay?" Larxene asked the teen simply paid her no attention.

"Why can't Demy go with you?" Axel yawned out trying to act like he's going to bed.

"It's simple Demy can't give anyone tattoo!"

"She's got you there, Axel. All I can do is teach them how to play the guitar and drums." Demy was right on mark with Larxene's way of thinking.

She pulled Axel with her as she order everyone's favourite food, leaving Demy allow with her brother which was a mistake she may regret later on...


	5. Chapter 5 The Boyfriend

Chapter 5: The boyfriend.

As everyone took over Larxene's apartment, Roxas set up the table with cups and plates and a lot of drinks. The three girls were sneaking into his sister's room to try on her many shoes, the guys took over the couch playing video games, and Demyx tried his best to stay out of the way.

"Need any help?" Demyx asked as he entered the kitchen where Roxas was at.

Roxas did his best to try to give the guy the cold shoulder with short answer and no eye contract. "No, I got it."

"So your sister's boyfriend doesn't get jealous about her always around Axel?" Here it comes, but Roxas had a lot of time to think this through. Also he wrote it down so he wouldn't forget.

"No, he knows they grew up together and he likes a brother to us." Demyx nodded as he thought about another question.

"So what is this 'Shiki' like? What type of job does he have?" Demyx asked trying to compare himself to this guy who took his place.

"Well he's kind of lazy and doesn't really express himself. Mostly likes to keep to himself but he does stand up to people who try to pick a fight with me. He's like another older brother to me. You won't get to meet him anytime soon. Since Shiki a model, he's always traveling."

"I figured she'd go for the emo type. But a model… that's surprising. So does she have a picture of him around so I can see this guy?" Demy looked around to many picture on the wall.

"Since he's always having his picture taken he doesn't really like it done when he's not working. But he has maroon colored hair and light blue eyes if that helps to give you an idea of what he looks like." Demyx always knew she had a weakness for blue eyes.

"Sounds like her prince charming." Roxas knew he was trying to trick him with that as Larxene never went for the prince type.

"No he's her knight in shining armour." It sort of hurt Roxas to see how this was getting out of hand. This lie is hurting Demyx too much. But that was short lived once he remembered how much pain his sister went through once he moved away. Roxas swore to himself that he would never let anyone especially Demyx, get that close to her again.

"If you guys are okay here, I'm going to get going." Demy made his leave at that point as Sora questioned Roxas about this boyfriend thing.

"She doesn't have one, Roxas." Sora whisper to his counterpart once Demyx left. "Mind filling us in, well… mostly me."

Roxas took a deep breath before filling Sora in, and then prepared himself for a scolding for lying. "Are you out of your mind? Remember the last time you lied about something like this and you end up dressing up like a girl?"

Roxas shivered at that, remembering how close he got from kissing Riku. "Okay, so I'm nuts. But he's the only person who made my black hearted sister cry for months on end."

"So who's this guy you made up for her and can I be pass it off as him!" Hanyer asked in hopes Roxas would pick him over Pence.

"Well I sort paniced so, um Shiki from Vampire Knight." His friends stared at him dumbfounded as the girls walked into the room.

"What about the hottie?" Olette asked "Is he finally with Ichijo yet?"

"Who the heck is this Shiki guy?" Pence demand an answer and demand them now.

"Boys!' Kairi shook her head pulling out a copy of the manga from her messenger bag. "This is him. He just a manga character. Getting all jealous over him is pretty lame even for you boys."

"But she's hot in the shower!" Pence squealed out a secret those two had been hiding for some time since they were eleven.

"Especially that really naughty place tattoo of hers." Hanyer sighed out earning glares from all three girls and Roxas.

"My sister doesn't have any 'naughty' place tattoo." Roxas counted all of the one his sister has and none of them matched where they suggested. The only person he knew that has one place there was. "Um guys you freakin' PEEPED on my Mom!"

After the screaming ew and dropping to the floor on their hand and knees, their moment was over. "That was your Mom." Hanyer choked out as Pence add. "Wow she's just as hot as Larxene."

"I'm no- we're going to pretend we didn't hear that." Olette spoke everyone as they just stared at their screwed up friends as the food finally arrived.

"Um when did we get a new rug?" Larxene merely step over the two dead bodies as they grumble beneath her for wearing pants today. "We picked up Ninja Assassin since-" she blink and the movie was gone from her hands as her living room was turned into a mini theatre.

She glance around the room for Demyx then moved her eyes elsewhere when Axel come in. "Hey we're going to go now."

"Aw why can't you stay!" Roxas whined giving Axel a hug as Axel reply unwrapping Roxas arms. "No I promise Demy I'll come see his first show here. He already waiting outside for me so enjoy the movie I'll try to make it back for the midnight ice cream snack."

Larxene waved good-bye to them as she made sure to tell them to be careful.

"Alright mopey, let's go." Even if Demyx tried to argue that fact Axel will just prove he was right that Demyx was being really mopey lately. "Yeah, yeah."

It was a small bar gig just him and his guitar for two hours with a handful of his old friend came to watch. Xigbar, Xaldin, Marluxia, and Luxord.

The show went smoothly but the after show got a little crazy as Luxord kept buying shots for everyone but Axel. Larxene has a rule of no drunk people around Roxas.

"Alright mopey emo, what's wrong?" Axel asked as the very drunk Demyx who gets very loose lips in this state.

"I was hoping to be welcome home by her." he started without slurry his speech to much. "But nope she treats me like crap! Doesn't pay me any attention but Roxas explained why. Now I have no chance what so ever." He dropped his head onto the table as they force another shot into him as Axel started to wonder what Roxas really told Demyx.

"I know what will make the pansy of the family feel much better. Be sure to bring him along tomorrow night." Luxord was the first to call it a night followed by Axel as he dragged Demyx with him.

Thankfully it was way pass midnight for Demyx's sake since now Larxene won't have to see him like this to unleash her wrath upon him.

"You know she loves me right...?" Demyx stumble and babbled on about that fact as they made their way up to Axel apartment. "She was my first. I even sold her my soul to be here first." Axel didn't really want to hear this

Axel was never the type to put his nose into other people's life, let alone their sex life. "Why did her stupid knight have to take my place?" Axel drop him on his lumpy couch as he notice his kitchen light was still on.

"Ice cream?" blond spike was the first thing his green eyes focus on follow by his sweet yet salty addiction. But the first thing Roxas notice was Demyx, who was slump over on the couch mumbling on about weird things.

"I'm going to go." Roxas spoke trying to slide pass the two once Demyx mumble something about Larxene's boyfriend.

"Not so fast blondie." Axel moved slowly over to his young blonde counterpart. "We need to have a little Q & A."

Roxas tried his best to play cute and dumb by having a wide smile on his face. "About what?" He slowly inched his way toward the door trying to keep a lot of distant between him and Axel.

"Demy said something very 'strange' to me. Wanna take a stab at it?" Axel started his well needed Q & A on the kid.

"Strange? Um... define strange?" His blue eyes flash quickly toward his way out.

"Does something about your sister ring any bells?" Roxas been around Axel his whole life to know what game Axel was playing here.

"What about Larxene?" more cute eyes tricks follow by a grin.

"Your cuteness won't work on me. Just remember it was I who taught you all of those cute tricks." Axel was a lot faster than Roxas as he dash toward the front door keeping his barely between it and Roxas. "So which friend are you using to fulfil this dream guy of your sisters?"

"It's not a dream, it's her knight!" Roxas covered up his mouth after that. He was kicking himself for falling for something so simple.

Axel merely raised an eyebrow at that. "So which one, Sora? Hanyer? Pence? Or Riku again? Or are you trying your luck and using Seifer."

"None of the above!" Roxas threw his famous baby defeat fit by dropping to his knees on the floor behind the couch.

Axel just sighed to himself at this pitiful site of Roxas. "It's melting." Roxas look up at Axel who had a bowl of ice cream in his hand trying to get him to take the bait. "No!" the kid mumble out still having his moment.

"Alright kiddie, ice cream first then you're telling me everything okay?" Roxas nodded but still not moving from his spot as he bit down on his ice cream as Axel flopped down on his chair.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell her, Got it?" Axel agree to this without thinking.

"I'm using her favourite character from Vampire Knight." Roxas finally moved from his spot. "Shiki… you know the maroon hair model who's sort of yaoi for his roommate Ichijo?" Axel could only shake his head at this. "I panicked! What story would you of used if she was your sister?"

"A simple one of 'No, she's not with anyone'" Roxas rolled his blue eyes up his almost older brother. "Wanna tell me why you made this up or do I have to guess?"

"You suck at guessing games, Axel. It takes you about a week and half to get it." Roxas softly spoke taking a sit on the chair with Axel.

"So are you going to tell me or just merely sit there struggle up beside me trying to over use that cute face of your?" Axel asked.

"Is it working?" Roxas softly asked trying to use his puppy dog eyes on Axel more.

"Semi." Axel just sighed out. "But you're still going to tell me the whole truth."


	6. Chapter 6 Roxas confession

Chapter six: Roxas's Confession

After curling up against Axel, he started to confess. At first he explained how he even came up with Shiki but not the part Axel need to know.

"Out with it, kiddio or no new tattoos for you." Roxas just pulled Axel's arm around him so he could pick off the dark purple nail polish off. "Why would you lie to him like that?"

"Because..." Roxas wanted to lie to Axel about this but he the only person Roxas could not lie to. "I remember how much of a mess she was after he left the first time. The countless hours she spent waiting by the phone for him to call, all the times she kicked me off the computer so she could wait for an IM from him. But most of all... I remember how must she just cried until no more tears came. I don't want to see her go through something like that again."

Even for someone like Axel who knew Larxene all her life, it still hard to imagine her crying over a guy. But Axel was the only person who truly knew how Larxene and Demyx both felt about each other. "That's still no reason to lie, Saint Roxas."

"Shut up." Roxas rested his head on Axel shoulder. "So are you going to lecture me about this all night?" More puppy dog eyes acted.

"I understand why you did this but I don't agree with-" Roxas's cute eyes went to a glare waiting for the 'I'm going to tell her'. "Don't give me that icky look, Roxas. I'm not the one who going to tell her. I'm leaving that for you to do, since it was your lie which started this."

"Geez thanks for the punishment instead of a lecture." Roxas rolled his eyes as he spoke that. He would have taken the lecture over dealing with his sister any day but Axel noticed he could barely stay awake any longer.

"You better be heading back since we have a lot to do tomorrow." Roxas just stared at the red head for a bit.

"Like what?" Roxas asked they walked back to Larxene's apartment down the hall some.

"Oh... maybe I'll let you give Xigbar a tattoo or something like that." The kid gave him a 'yeah right look.' "Okay you can pick one out for him instead."

"Night Axel." Roxas waved as his sister let him back inside.

"Night rugrat, C-ya later Larxie." She just nodded as she closed the door, staring at Roxas.

"You okay Roxy?" She could tell something was bugging him, mostly from him still being awake at this hour of night. "Wanna talk about it with me?"

Instead of taking Axel advise and tell her, he just hug his sister like the world was falling apart around them. "I love you."

She didn't have a clue on what was going on or what just happen but… "I love you too. You know you can talk to me about anything, Roxas. I'm always here for you."

He just nodded into her. "I know. Night." he left her embrace to ahead for his room. He would tell her about his little lie but there no harm in waiting just a little longer or so he thought.

XxX

Morning came like it always did. No matter how much you don't want it too, It's upon you...That's how Larxene felt as her alarm went off. 'Another day filled with jerks.' she thought about work tonight.

Laying in her bed a bit longer she notice a note beside her clock. "Already ate and down helping Axel.~ Roxas.' She only hope his day going better then what ever happen yesterday.

Some old morning routine eat, find something to wear, shower, decide if she really want to wear that,Digging through her dresser and closets. Her emeralds eyes kept going toward a small box she hasn't open in years and a few times she wanted to throw it out or burn it.

But yet it still there on the top shelf, mocking her in some way. "Open me, Larxene you know you want too." It seems to be whispering to her after she finally dressed herself.

'Maybe I'm not ready to relive those good times.' she thought as her hand laid steady above the box. 'But if you truly over him then this shouldn't be a problem, right?" That thought was enough to open it after all those year of it being closed off for the world.

It was filled with letter, picture, cards, and many pieces of paper, with a blue paper crane.

A lot of these pictures were taken at the beach after midnight, when she was going through her rebelling stage in life. Sneaking out, shop lifting, anything crazy she could think of or they could think of.

Digging through the scape of paper that hold everyone life big plans. They swore in ten year they would read off. So she had four more years to go but it the stupid box's fault anyways.

She had to laugh at how true Luxord turned out to be. "My life dream is to run a club with hot babes around me." Well everyone say's that Luxord's strip club had the hottest ladies in town. So he's half way there...

Zexion was way out there. "My dream life in ten years... Become King of this planet... or just simply take over.'

Marluxia was simple. "In ten years from now I'll be twenty-three and mostly likely be doing what all normal twenty-three year olds will be doing. Oh and hopefully I can be an assassin. I already have a black list of people."

Axel's one was well Axel. "Ten years from now I hope I'll be out of school, banging a lot of hot chicks, and morphing Roxas' innocent mind." Well he got two out of three right.

Larxene was a little nervous picking up Demyx's for two reasons. One he was twelve going onto thirteen. Second one being they were really close at that point.

"Um where do I begin... Well I hope I'll get signed by then and hit the big time so I can fully be known as a 'rock star' and no longer be the 'garage band king.' She saw that one coming but the next one knock the air right out of her lungs. "Maybe by then I can finally be worthy enough to ask my Punk rock princess to marrying me if she's not too busy seeing the world without me."

Six years ago that word wasn't even in her mind. 'Getting married is signing your freedom away.' That's how she always viewed it, mostly because of the fine example at home.

The content screaming, yelling, excusing each other or something either smoking, drugs, or being unfaithful toward each other. She'd rather burn in hell forever then that punishment. But Demyx- no her Demy was already planning it. "Since I already have the ring so I better not waste it or she'll kill me."

The awful knot is now growing in her stomach as she kicked herself for reading that. "Why did I have to know?" she kept asking herself that. "If he truly felt that way why didn't he say anything about it? Why no phone calls? That thought alone got her blood to boil as she threw everything back inside the box before she kicked it somewhere. She stormed outside to blow off some steam as she walked around the block a hundred times.

"What's gotten into her?" Demy asked watching her through the huge front window. "Should someone check on her?"

Axel looked up from what he was doing. "Only if you want to be ripped apart." Roxas had to chuckle at his choice of words as she kicked a trash can across the street. "Trust us Demy, just leave her alone." Axel spoke too late since Demy already walked out.

XxX

"Leave them alone, kiddio. This is something even your cuteness can't stop."

Roxas made an awful face as that evil single word that can change anyone. "Love...such an icky word." he thought as he watch his sister not killing the poor sucker who took his life in his own hands when he walked out that door to check on her.

"Yeah it's an icky site but truly a wonderful feeling if you find the right person." Roxas just rolled his eyes at Axel's comment. "Come on let's get back to work." Axel sighed as the shops phone went off.

It only took a few moment before Demyx come back in. "She's fine, Just a chick thing. So are you coming along with the rest of the guys tonight, Axel?"

"Nope. Roxas and I have a small score to settle."

"You're still gonna lose, Axel." Roxas bluntly crushed the red heads dreams of a victory.

"Just remember Roxy. I may lose the game but I can always tickle you until you scream and beg for mercy." Roxas moved quickly away from him trying to shield himself from Axel threat.

"Don't even think about torturing him when I'm gone tonight. I don't want my place to be a wreck again from your battle." Larxene spoke calming down enough to come back inside.

"Torturing? Never! I'm thinking more of another 'T' word." Axel smirk pulling out Roxas's sketch book. "Let see which one could I give him?"

Larxene just glared at Axel until she disappeared up the stairs. "Don't even go there!" she yelled down at the mischief pair.

"But sis, Please!" Roxas tried to plead with her. "It will be a small one."

"No." she almost sung that out.

"Somewhere no will see it." He refused to give up when her 'no' sort of sounded like a maybe to him.

But with his poor choice of words her no become a firm one. "And with that comment alone. I'm saying not in this life time, Roxas!"

"But Larxene... Why not?" he whined at her. "If I promise to clean up after myself without you reminding me, may I please get more holes in my ears?" She could refuse anyone puppy dog eyes, all but Roxas and one more person that shall remain nameless but a bit more of this tale.

But with Roxas' puppy dog eyes and begging from the bottom of the stairs she just had to say something. "I'll think about it at work tonight." It wasn't the answer he wanted but he'll take it... for now!

"Fine. I'll wait up for you so we can talk more about it once your home."

"Alright." she knew once he made up his mind then no arguing about it. He went back to work as she went get some sleep.

XxX

"Yes or no?" was all Axel asked as his rugrat flopped down on his chair resting his head on the desk.

"I'm going to say no." Demyx knew from the mopeness. "But don't you think you have enough tattoo and piecing's for your age?" Roxas just glared at the dirty blonde as he spoke blasphemy. "One can never have enough." Roxas grumble out.

"Demy, Demy, Demy." Axel sighed. "We so need to take your needle virginity." Demyx shivered at the way his dear friend spoke that.

"You know I hate needles, let alone all the pain that comes with them." Demyx reply in hopes they would drop it.

Axel just rolled his sinful eyes at Demy's pansy ways. "We'll see how long your ways of thinking will last. The temptation will overtake you soon. Isn't that right Roxie?" The two of them kept smirking at each other as they glanced over at Demyx.

"Oh yes! So do you think he's a..." Roxas's voiced dropped to a whisper as Demyx struggle to hear. After talking to Larxene like old times, old feelings began to surface deep inside him.

"Lip person." Demy's dirty mind got the better of him as his thought picture Larxene cherry red lips against his own.

"No I think he's ear person." Again his mind laid out a picture for him to day dream on. Gently nibbling on her ear as she whimpering out his name softly.

"I think he's more of a belly bottom type of man." He mind went into a whole new thought causing him to fall off his chair onto the floor as pale as a ghost.

"Demyx, you okay?" Roxas asked watching the dirty blonde mindlessly speaking whatever came to mind as he laid there twitching.

"No matter how long you too have been apart, when you two come together someone's going to end up pregnant." Axel laughed out knowing where Demyx mind just went a moment ago. "I say he's a tongue person Roxas. Go get the stuff I'll hold him down."

"No! I like my tongue the way it is. Don't you let the kid do it, Axel!" he begged and pleaded while trying to move away from the younger brother of the women he was still in love with.

"But it's his favourite body part to piece. Why deny him of that Demy?" Axel kept creeping up on him.

"Because it'll hurt, thats why!" Demyx whined as he tried to get his plea though his friends thick skull.

"Only for a little bit then it will be all over." Roxas cheered picking out a tongue ring for Demyx.

Just when Axel almost got a hold of Demyx someone entered the shop with his new wife on his arm. "Axel, don't pick on him too much without me."

"Save me Zexion, please!" Demyx rush over behind him. "When did you get married?" he asked noticing the matching wedding bands.

"About twelve hours, ten minutes and six second ago." Axel and Demyx jaw both dropped as they spoke together. "Why didn't we get invited?"


	7. Chapter 7 The run in

**A/N: Yes I decide to make Zexion marrying Payne from Final Fantasy X-2 and Kingdom hearts II. If you don't like it. Well that not my fault just hit the back button now . And thank you to my Beta! Without it I don't think this story would of seen the light of day on here.**

**Chapter seven :The run in**

Time fly's when you're having fun… Sadly that statement held very true today. Shortly before the sun started to set, Zexion left with his wife, Payne. "Don't kill him to much Xigbar. Demy is our comic relief in this boring town."

"Xiggy, taking me to meet up with the rest of the gang how much trouble can I get myself into?" Xigbar always and I mean ALWAYS hated that nickname. The urge to murder Demyx where he stood is nearly taking over. "Axel are you sure you can't come? I mean Roxas is old enough to watch himself for a few hours am I right half-pint?"

The blonde's blood started to boil. "Nah. I sort of like being sober for once in my life. Besides, Roxas and I have some where to be. So I'm closing up early and won't be home for some time."

Although Demyx really wanted Axel there, he dropped it once he realized nothing he could say will get him to ditch Roxas tonight. "Xiggy, where are we going anyways?"

"Just get dressed and follow me like the good boy you are." This was Xigbar's only reply.

"Will you please stop calling me that? You make it sound like I'm a dog for you guys." Wrong choice of words since Xigbar placed a collar around his neck. "Now be a good dog and follow me."

"Don't forget his I.D tag and his leash. We wouldn't want Demy to get lost from us." Larxene gracefully descend down the steps just to insult him before all of them left.

"Bye sis." Roxas gave her a quick hug before rushing off with Axel following behind him.

"Don't spoil him to much please." It was her only request for the day, which isn't like her but maybe she was too emotionally drain to think of anymore.

"I'll try not to." Axel smirk following behind the kid toward the only place they go at this time.

XxX

For once in a long time Larxene was alone at the kitchen table eating one of her re-heated meals she got herself. She always complained about how loud and wild her brother and Axel got but right now she truly missed their company.

She looked out the window toward the clock tower knowing thats where those two are at watching the sun set. She couldn't help but smile to herself remembering when the old gang of her, Axel, Zexion and Demyx use to race up there after school every day to threaten to burn their school books and run off somewhere they didn't have to go to school, munching down on all that ice cream. 'No wonder I have fat thighs' she thought, trying to stop herself from living in the past.

The clock tower helped her with that as it started to sing for that time of day for her to get ready to leave. She left some money for those two, knowing how hopeless they were when it came to eating right.

After locking up she was gone, readying herself to deal with P.I.O.F.

Which stands for...

P=Perverts

I=Idiots

O= Old

F=Farts

For another six nights...No matter how much she told herself that it was all about the pay check, she always scolded herself. "That one's getting old, Larxene time to find a new one."

Another night, another dance, trying to please any rich sucker that might come her way until she heard a familiar cheering and whistling. Her very own idiot squad came to see her tonight, minus a few members.

"Yeah, shake it baby! Show daddy want you've got."

"Xaldin, your such a moron." she thought trying to ignore them to matter how much they yelled at her all night.

It was about ten left before her time was up for the night and that's when they got really loud and started throwing dollar bills her way. Not a hundred dollars or fifty, not even twenties, only single dollar bills.

"Cheap jerks!' she grumbled at them in her head as she planned some type of payback for them.

"Don't mass murder them all at once, since they are only paying customers." Luxords words of wisdom he thought he'd share with her. Like she really wanted hear them tonight… not after all that.

"I can't help it, you let Zexion marry your best girl here. It's not my fault you have low standards for us." Larxene smirk as she walked back to the girl's dressing room to change and call it a night. "Finally." she thought as she sucked in fresh night air as she headed for her car after saying night to Tifa and Cloud.

She stopped once she notice a body leaning against her car. Dressed in ripped up jeans, a chain belt hanging off of them, a black t-shirt with the Nobodies symbol on it and beat up skater sneakers. "Don't lean against my car! You'll scratch the paint."

He didn't say anything to her as he moved. She knew with him being back here one day they will be right here standing, staring at each other trying to find the right word to say.

Miss high and mighty, who would never lower herself to this. Well the old her used to say that.

"I thought you worked at the skate shop still?" Demyx finally said something.

"I haven't worked there in two years." she sighed out not really in the mood to do this tonight or any other night to come with him.

Demyx just looked at her with this sad look, not really sure what to say next. "I'm not in the mood to stand in the parking lot all night while you force your little pee brain to think of something smart to say! No night Demyx." she unlock her car, threw her bag in the back seat and climb in. Hoping he would just go back inside but she was wrong very, very wrong. She heard the passenger side door open and someone got in. "Drive."

"Get out!"

"We're both going to the same place. So drive."

"Just walk there."

"Me walk? Come one Larxene this is me were talking about."

She didn't smell and booze on his breath so he wasn't drunk, just being stupid right now. "Just get out!"

"Just drive cause I'm not moving." Demyx just sat there, putting on his seat belt and waiting for her to go. And go she did with a bad case of road rage that could make even the best daredevil pee themselves. From zero to sixty in a mere second, tire squealing the whole way as she raced across town, yelling at him the whole time and barely paying attention to the road.

"Could you please keep your eyes on the road some Larxie!" Demy yelled digging his finger nails into the dashboard.

"You didn't have to get in." she grin going through a few red lights, the only two in this boring town.

"I wanted to talk and I thought if I got in we could." He closed his eyes and brace for an impact that never came.

Her green eyes rolled up at that. "When did you ever want to talk?" she voiced under her breath. "So talk and I'll think about listening."

"Could you slow down as I do?" again she rolled her eyes as she timed the speed demon inside her. Dropping below fifty-five she looked over at him waiting to hear something smart from Demyx. "Thank you I didn't think you would be here when I came back." she kept her eyes on the dark road as he continue on. "I thought you would have been long gone from this boring place."

"Things change." she voiced as she thought. "A lot of things have."

"Axel gave me the summary of it." He cringed once he noticed her grip tighten the steering wheel.

"Will you please just spit it out? Yes I'm a stripper, it keeps a roof over Roxas's head, food on the table, and clothes on his back. Not a job I wanted but when your homeless and hungry and have been living in the same outfit for two months, you become open minded to things." she watched out of the corner of her eyes as he turned and just faced the window.

"So your boyfriend don't mind you working there?" he had to force out that one word.

"Boyfriend?" she didn't want to think that out loud but it slipped out.

"Yeah, your model emo dude, um what did he say his name was... um Shiki." she desperately wanted to slam her head against the wheel right now over this as she thought of one name who stupid enough to make this up just to tick her off. "Axel, I'm going to kill you."

Now she could play along with this pointless little game her dear long-time friend thought up to make her look not only miserable but lonely. So lonely she had to make up a boyfriend.

Sometimes she was there was such a place that mailed you a boyfriend every week but with her luck she wouldn't end up with a hot guy like Knight. Far from those good looks. Her luck will give her someone who looked like Xigbar but will act like a pansy just like Marluxia.

"Oh look we're home!" she thanked the goddess for that since she killed two birds with one stone. One bird being she didn't have to answer his question. Second one being she can get away from Demyx for a while, while she dealt with cleaning up that mess of her boyfriend.

"That has nice sound to it don't you think?"

'Is he trying to hit on me or imply something?' it was too early for her mind to work correctly but she couldn't help laugh at this. Demy believed she met the man of her dreams and yet he was still trying to get back in the picture with her. Now there is a part of her that wishes that every night she could kill the side of her that truly missed walking home with Demyx, saying good-night and ducking out on a night kiss by slamming the door on him. Okay maybe not the slamming door part but you get the jits of it. The hopeless romantic that seems to dwell deep inside her.

"Oh you're home late. Care to explain?" Axel yawned out, half asleep on the couch without her brother anywhere in sight. "He went to bed an hour ago."

As much as she want to pounce on him with her claws out, tearing flesh from his bones. She calmly just smacked him really hard. "Care to explain yourself?" she tried not to raise her voice but right now she could no longer control her wrath any longer.

"Excuse me?" he clueless asked staring at her.

"I have an emo model boyfriend named Shiki! Does that ring any bells?" She screamed at him.

"Oh that. Wait how did you find out when he hasn't told you yet?" The more Axel spoke the more her anger grew.

"Demy was so kind enough to tell me this. How did your small pee brain ever think this up?" she threw a lamp at him as he easily dodged it.

"You got the wrong idea lightning witch. If you would just calm down-" You would think Axel would know better than tell her to calm down.

"Calm down!" another lamp went flying at his head. "I am calm! I'm thinking about cute kittens and puppies, because I am so calm!" Axel made a mad dash to the front door right when Demyx open the door dodge her shoes.

"Um what's going on?" he stupidly asked, causing her last fuse to be lit.

"I'm trying to kill Axel, that's what's going on here!" she yelled throwing her other shoe at them.

"Why is she mad at you Axel? Did she finally realize you're sleeping with her brother?" Demyx meant it as a joke but right now that statement could get him killed to.

"Oh so you made up a boyfriend not only for me but for yourself as well!" The kitchen chair was whipped at them.

With all the yelling, and crashing around, Roxas came out. "What's going on Larxie?" he made sure to stay out of the line fire.

"Nothing sunshine, just going to kill Axel for his stupidity." She cheered as another object went flying at the two in the hallway.

"But Larxie, Axel wasn't the one who- OW! Why did you just pinch me you dork!" Demyx yelled at Axel.

"God you're such a girl, Demy, it was a little pinch."

Being with Demy all those years ago she knew when to fill in the blanks. "So who was it Demy? Enlighten me."

Axel covered up the dirty blonde's mouth. "It was all me, girl. So give me your worst since there's no one around to call the police!"

"Larxie? Axel? What's going on and don't give that crap of just go back to bed!" Roxas asked as his sister pulled out a steak knife- well more like a butter knife of doom in her case.

"Nothing kiddio just go back to sleep, kay?" a low groan follow by his blue eyes being rolled up at them as he followed right behind them down stair. But first he stared at his sister's three inches black heels stuck in the wall.

"So confess now Axel and all your sins will be forgiven!" She threw the butter knife at his head missing by an inch. "Will you just stand still so I can hit you?"

"Larxie, will you just listen to me?" Demyx whined, taking cover under the front desk.

"Demyx, shut your mouth!" Axel yelled at him. "You don't know the full story behind it so shut the hell up."

"Now if you two fire and water bugs please stay still for me this will be all over in a matter of seconds." She yelled out.

Roxas watch from the steps having flashbacks at all the verbal abuse their Mom use to put them through. He covered his ears once his sister got the same tone. "Stop it." he choked out but they couldn't hear it.

"Why do I put up with your crap?" she yelled once more at them.

"I asked myself that some question everyday with you!" Axel yelled back as the started screaming any insult they could throw at each other not notice someone took off until they were out of breath and Demyx finally got a word in.

"Um guys, where did Roxas go?"

Her worst nightmare just happened. The warning her Mom gave her is coming true.

'You can be whatever you want but deep down inside you're just like me and in the end he'll be back living with me in no time.'


	8. Chapter 8 Larxene nightmare

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Larxene's nightmare.**_

In a single moment all the walls she built up around herself to protect her come crashing down on her, causing more pain then she ever thought.

She always pushed everyone away and now when she needed someone who could she couldn't even ask for help right now.

'No one' she thought trying to recall all of her brother hangs out. 'The back alley, the clock tower, and the sandlot, possibly the beach.'

"Larxie, stay here in case he comes back. I'll ahead out to look for him and phone in, Kay?" She could never understand the bond between those two, nor did she even try. At first glance, everyone always gets the wrong idea, mostly because everyone here is a sick pervert or a pedo. But it's more like an older brother and little brother thing until you really look at it. Then you'll see it deeper than that.

She could only come up with one answer to explain them. Axel was trying to give Roxas everything his father skiped out on. Since they were in the same boat with that. Dad's never around, Mom's to busy flipping out every second over nothing. She heard the shop doorbell jiggled snapping her back to semi focus and notice Axel was gone, leaving her alone with Demyx.

And yet right now she wanted him here. "I'm sure Axel will find him in no time, Larxie." He didn't say it to cheer her up; he was stating the truth of the matter. Axel could find anyone in this town.

It didn't take Demyx long to convince her it would better if they waited upstairs for them. He made her some tea as they sat there in silence for a phone call...

"Umm." he had to get something off his chest but he wasn't if this was the right time. "It's wasn't Axel who told me about your make-believe knight."

Her eyes moved slowly over to him. "What?" she simple asked trying to process everything at once. "It wasn't Axel who told me Larxie. It was Roxas."

'He wouldn't do something like that or would he? He always been a saint at times but nothing like this bad. But then again spending 24/7 with Axel has to amount to something. So now he knows how to tattoo and pierce also now picked locks, hot wire a car. But lying was breath him.' she kept thinking and adding everything in her head until it made sense.

"It make sense now." she laughed out entering into a weird laughing fit for a bit. "I'm never going to understand him am I?"

It took Demyx a moment to answer her. "He's your baby brother, you've known him since birth. I'm pretty sure you have him figured out by now, Larxie."

"I'm going to go look for him. I can't just sit around here." she grabbed her coat as she looked over at Demyx. "You coming or are you going to let me walk around town at four in the morning alone?"

The two of them took off, checking all the places on her check list but no sign of him or Axel. From there they searched one side of this town to the other. Panic didn't start to overtake her until their third trip around as six a.m began to approach.

"I'm not going to find him am I?" she nearly pulled out her hair at that and no matter how much her ex-boyfriend tried to tell her different she couldn't let herself believe him. Mostly because she was too stubborn or maybe it was the small fact of Demyx telling her this.

"Let's try back at Axel's place. we haven't check there yet so maybe he's hiding out there or something." He knew she wouldn't be able to walk much longer. "And if he's not, we'll call Axel to see if he found anything." she could only nod at that as she followed him.

As they made it half way home Zexion's limo pulled up. "At the station." was all he said putting up his window not bothering to offer them a ride.

It's funny how the human body works even if it was running on auto pilot or might be on the verge of collapsing and yet in a split second it can find a supply of energy and off it goes, refreshed just like that.

She rushed up there in no time flat, all those running exercise with Marluxia paid off. Since she was there in record time as Demyx finally crawled in behind her, It took her a moment to notice a familiar sun kiss blonde and sun set red heads slumped in one of the benches here. With a beat up backpack resting at Roxas's feet, as well as Axel just sat there not saying a word to the kid beside him.

As much as she wanted to choke the life out of Roxas right now for almost giving her a heart attack, she calmly sat down beside those two with Demyx. "So where we going?" she asked.

"We're going to Destiny Island and you're staying here." Axel yawned out and Roxas didn't say a word to her. He just sat there like a zombie, acting in way she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Oh I see, finally taking your yearly vacation that seems to come around every six months." Axel only smirked at her, too tired to give an actual answer to her. "So when are you two coming back?" She was surprised at herself for even saying that alone with her three boys.

Axel kept on smirking knowing she just gave into his game as always. Demyx's jaw hit the floor. After combing this whole town inside and out for him, she letting her brother go with Axel without any adult supervision.

As Roxas just stared at her all starry widen eyes. "You're seriously letting me go without a fuss?"

She remembered the last time he pulled this act, she lecture him for twenty nine hours without stopping. "Yep, maybe I'll join you guys in a few day." It might be a mistake or it might be the best thing for Roxas right now to just get away. Only letting him go will show which choice.

As the train pulled into the station she could only hug her little brother. "Have fun, okay?" He just nodded and acted as if she was his Mom by reply with the famous "Yeah, yeah, I hear you"

Once he was out of sight, she turned into full P.M.S mode on Axel. "If you EVER want to have little Axel's running around I suggest you do not let anything happen to him. Understand?"

"Clearly big sis." she glared at his lack of seriousness right now. "Roxas will come back just as he left." Although she found that hard to believe, she was still willing to put a small amount of trust in him. Lucky for her, she knows someone who can keep an eye on them for her. "Oh and Xaldin said not to call him since he's leaving his beach house to all of us." Okay maybe not... time for a new plan.

With the train already gone, she still had to think of any type of plan. Because once she stopped thinking evil little thoughts that involved beach whore bunnies, weekend party tramps, and strippers alone with her innocent virgin brother entered her mind, She either screamed, shivered, or grumbled at that. "Evil idea again?" Demyx asked as they walked back home. "I'm sure Roxas will look after him. Maybe his saintly ways will rub off on Axel or-"

"Or what?" They thought the same thing after she asked.

"Axel and Roxas might just burn the poor town to the ground-" Demyx added

"You're not supposed to tell me those things, Demy. You're supposed to lie to me so I can hit things and throw stuff at your fat head." she whined out as evil picture played out in her head again.

"and dance naked in its ashes." he said that on purpose just as she'll reacted and end up hitting him.

Not only did she think those same words, she also pictured it, which cause her to hit him a lot harder. "You're a dork!"

XxX

It's been a week now since those two left her sight, although it's been a little bit quieter around here it surly hasn't been lonely. Now it seemed that her days were filled with hanging around with the hopeless idiot who could not cook for himself without a step-by-step pop-up book explaining it and going to work where he seemed to follow her and wait outside like a lost puppy.

He mostly just slept in the backseat of her car but today was different. He sat on the hood with his guitar in hand, notebook close by and a pen hanging out of his mouth while playing away on it.

"Still making noise on that thing I see." Her statement was justified since she was the one who got him that guitar a long time ago.

"Yep. It pays the rent some times." he scribbled some word down as he continue to try to match the lyrics to the tune.

"So your now my cute hood ornament." she didn't realize she just used the word 'cute' to him.

"Did you just call me cute?" sometimes Demyx is pretty sharp on something, other times… well yeah...

"No! You're hearing things."

"Pay for my way with you and I'll write a song about you." she just rolled her lime green eyes up at his stupid excuse for a bribe.

"Bowling for soup already did that. It's called 'the bitch song.'" she smiled over at him as she drove home.

"You're a bitch but I love you anyways." Demyx sung it as it pop into his head. "You can't sing but you still put me to sleep."

She just sighed out as he continued on with the song until they reached home. But instead of Demyx going into Axel's place he follow right behind her still singing away. "You're not going to stop until I agree to take you with me, am I correct?" He just stared at her with an 'I'm up to no good and you just caught me' look.

"What, afraid that Shiki might found out you're cheating on him?" That has now been their ongoing joke.

"He's more of a man then you'll ever be." she smiled at him as she started to pack some string bikini right in front of him.

"Why, because he'll look better in those then me or the fact he has a blond boyfriend already?" she just smacked him for his childish.

"Yaoi fan girl." he mumbled out as she blocked his view of what she was packing.

"Wannabe rock star." she smirked back at him watching his head moved side to side trying to catch a peek.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who been reading this story. I thank from the bottom of my heart. An a huge thank you to my beta. **


	9. Chapter 9 Time off

_**Chapter nine: Time off. **_

This is how they started all those years ago. This is how they become 'we'. And history it seemed is repeating itself once more as she pranced herself around him in skimpy clothing as he played away on his guitar.

She smirked to herself every time she heard the wrong tune. Knowing his fully attention on her. She could have him eating out of her hand in no time but that game has been done and she grew very tired of it. She ready to have it the other way around, but not the whole lame story of a helpless female in need a of a strong man to take care of her. No nothing like that.

She just want someone to see her as herself and was willing to help her walk down the path of life, either if a smooth path or one heck of a stormy one. As long as he had her back and walked hand in hand with her, she'll be fine.

"I guess you can come along, if barbie won't mind missing her Ken for a bit." she joked right as he broke a string since she was standing in front of him in a cut off jean short skirt and a blue bikini top. "But I'm only giving you twenty min-" she didn't finish she sentence since he was out the door in no time.

"Finally a week off!" she sighed to herself as she made sure everything was locked up and lights were turn off as she grab her last seconds item before she left, running into Demy on her way out.

"Haven't you learned to walk yet Neptune?" She grumbled at him as she pulled herself off of him.

"Still have to be on top I see." Oh if she wasn't on her vacation high she would have knocked him out and left him there.

"I see you still preform me on top." Always have to have the last word even if it was a double statement since they were almost nose to nose to each other.

"Let's just go before we miss the express train." Oh how he choked some of those words out. She loved having to win this fight but sadly he was right on the time issue.

No one came to see them off, mostly because everyone they knew slept until ten and they were leaving this town by five. Luxord did texted her telling her to "Enjoy lady luck for once. Since she dealt her the card she needed." her eyes wonder over to Demyx at that.

"Sometimes Card-boy, you read into things way too much." she thought as they sat there for a moment as she was entertained by someone jealous every time some punk dare to check her out as they walked pass them.

"You sure you don't need a coat or something?" The air was a bit chilly but nothing to bad but... he was offering his hoodie and she was just tad bit cold but didn't feel like digging through her bags to get to her jacket.

"Since you asked nicely, I guess I'll use it." Their were disappointing looks on the little boy's faces once she put it on.

She may never truly understand the guys kingdom with the whole owing thing just because she wearing something on this. But she does enjoy the facial expression as the battle has been won.

She knew once they've been stuck on the train for two hours, Demy would be back to his complaining self again. So for right now she'll just enjoy watching this side of him as he wore a victory smirk.

XxX

_**An hour and half later**_

"Aw man are we aren't there yet!" right on cue he has started his complaining, as Larxene sat beside him, flipping through the magazine she picked up at the station. Reading the funny quiz "Is he the one?"

"I told you it would take two hours to get there." she repeated herself again much like before the train even left the station. "You have thirty minutes to go. So stop your whining." Maybe it was his way of entertaining himself or some evil plan he came up with all by himself just to irritated her. He leaning into her and slowly asked. "Are we there yet?"

She calmly closed the magazine before she smacked him with it. "No. Now stop it."

"Or else what you'll hit me again?" Why does he sound semi cheerful about that.

"No you seem to enjoy it. So I guess I have to think of something else." She went back reading as he went back starring out the large window.

"Are we there now?" he asked, starring at her now.

"Do you see the ocean yet?" she played this childish game with him for a bit for a cheap thrill.

"Nope."

"Do you see a small port town?"

"Nope."

"Then guess what?"

"What!"

She slowly made eye contact with him smiling the whole time. "We're not there yet." she turned her attention back to what she was reading.

He leaned back into his chair still staring at her as he tried his best to strike a nerve to start some type of disagreement, but sadly that not going happen today. Maybe tomorrow, but not today. Not with the thought of a week away from P.I.O.F and her bum planted firmly on the beach under the warm sun for a nice long week.

Fighting with him right now was not even on her mind or even close to becoming a thought.

Once Demy realized that sad fact he started once more. "There now?"

"Nope." she sighed out as he kept repeating the question to her.

"Would you like to stop?" that sly smirk rested on his lips even so softly.

"What will it cost me I wonder." she knew this game and the rules very well. Mostly because the look on his face he was up to no good.

"A, B, or C." was all he spoke to her.

"And what is a, b, or c?" she asked knowing his answer going to be what some childish since that the type of mood his in right now.

"A: Give me a kiss on the lips and I'll stop. B: Go out with me for one date. C: Go topless for a day." She smacked him for even thinking option C.

"Just because you dared me to do that when we were alone on the beach that one night, doesn't mean I'm ever going to do it again. So pick another type of option C." she scolded him, trying not to smile at how fun that was. But he refused to change his plan just as she thought he would. So she'll just left with kissing him or going out with him.

Kissing him now and get it over with sounded simple but far from it. Since he'll wake up Axel once they get there so he can tell him everything. When those two get together, they never shut up about it.

Or go out with him there where Axel and Roxas will both know about it and have Axel nagging her the whole time about a second date.

They had about twenty minutes left until they arrive and there no way she can stall that long. So she did what any girl would do. "I refuse all three of those choices." he grunted at that, waiting to hear her reason behind it. "First of all it's all being forced onto me. Maybe I wanted to kiss you but you're not giving me a choice not too. Or maybe I was going to have you take me out to dinner but again you're forcing me too. And the third one is you just being a sick perv about me." She became very out spoken on his way of thinking.

"Are we there yet?" was his reply as she just shook her head and continued reading as they would soon arrived at the small port town that will take them to Destiny Island.

"Ask me that again..."she innocently smiled at him, "And you will be limping the rest of the way there."

"Limping?" she mentally slap herself at her poorly choice of words. "In what way?" he beamed with joy as he went right into the gutter.

She not in the mood for any type of perverted joke or read between the line ones. "Don't you have your I-pod or a P.S.P or even a DS you could entertain yourself with."

"Nope. Besides, you're more fun anyway." He smiled at her as her eyes started to twitch.

She dug through her bag for something. "You do remember how to read right?" When he looked over at her, she threw him a manga at him to read.

"Come one! A girly vampire one? Larxie, don't you have a ninja one or a samurai one or something a little more guyish?" he whined flipping through the pages.

"Read it. You might learn how to be a man!" 'If he ever grows up' was her thought for a second until she realized she wouldn't have him any other type of way. "Maybe my boyfriend can teach you something about women."

"What, how to feed off of them? Or feed off some hot guy when they are watching?" she simply smacked him again for what he was implying. "Let's just say we were all vampire, Larxie. Which guy would you prefer me to suck off of?"

Xigbar would crush them both for even thinking that. Xaldin would turn them to dust for even suggesting that mere thought. Vexen would just freeze them then do some weird type of experimental thing on them. Lexaeus wouldn't even be a vampire in the first place, maybe more of a vampire slayer, then they would be just dead. Zexion would study them then write a dark horror novel, then turn it into a play. Saix would lecture them for wasting his time over that idea. Axel… well, he would just turn into a huge perv over it. Luxord would charge for the show for extra cash. Marluxia would it turn into some kinky fantasy of his and then Xemnas would just kill Demyx first before turning on to her.

That thought alone creeped her out. "I have no clue." So what if she lied? She did have a clue but she will never tell a living soul about it. "Oh look, we're here." Finally now he can stop nagging her. Yeah right... since they still have to wait for the ferries to take them the rest of the way. But lucky for them they arrived right on time so there no need to wait.

It was now seven o'clock and knowing her two lazy bones would still be in bed or sleeping on the couch. But to her surprise as they approach the beach house, she notice two sleeping bag on the sand and two lumps under them.

She just dumped her stuff on the porch, grabbed her beach towel and sunscreen and marched off, for the perfect place to tan all day. "Don't even think about watching me strip Demyx!" she warned once she felt his eyes wonder their way over to her. "You will be very disappointed since I'm already done." she smirked to herself as she heard him leave. She popped in her ear buds turning on her I-pod and let the warm sun bake away all her stress as the warm sand melted away everything else.

She laid there while rockin' out to her music labeled 'vacation mix' while everyone else slept until ten. That when she got attacked by Roxas. "You're here!" he cheered, hugging the life out of her. A complete change since he left her a week ago so maybe letting him go was the best thing for him, at first glimpse but the day is still young and only time will truly tell if Axel was helpful this time around much like all the other times before, or was the damage to great for even him to fix?

"So Demyx came along with you?" Roxas looked over at Axel talking away to the dirty blonde.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind too much." her green eyes wonder over to them before looking back at Roxas.

He shook his head at his sister. "No, I don't mind. I'm just really glad your here." he hugged her again. "Come see what Xaldin made us do to the place since its how Axel got to stay here for free." He pulled her off towards the house as a thought entered her mind once they past the red head.

'Okay if Axel planned all of this, then where was Roxas really going?'


	10. Chapter 10 Paying Axel

Chapter Ten: Paying Axel

One question alone had been haunting Larxene's thoughts for some time now. 'Where was Roxas truly going before Axel stepped in?' For two days it had been drowning her every thought to the point she couldn't relax until she knew the answer to the riddle.

She sat out on the porch steps watching Roxas and Demyx goof around in the ocean water. The last two days, those two had been semi getting along as they tried to fully understand each other's views. "Where was he going?" she asked the person who was lingering behind her trying to keep up with his assassin stealth.

"You don't want me to answer that." was all he said as he sat down on the steps beside her.

"If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't be wasting my time asking." she didn't bother repeating her question since she always hated repeating herself on anything. "He was going to _him_ wasn't he?"

Axel only leant back and rested on his elbows, sighing out. She had her answer. "Why?" she grumble out. Once their parents split up Larxene couldn't have been happier. Once their part time father moved out of town she was halfway filled with joy.

The love was just a camouflage for her rage but Roxas... that hit him pretty hard. Everyone who made him believe that they loved him, were always leaving him behind. He always believed that one day they would come back for him. But honestly, that day will never come and Roxas will never accept that fact.

"You already know the answer Larxie. Roxas will always believe that his mother forced his Dad to leave. And if he just goes and talk with him, Roxas can show he can come back home." Axel kept his eyes on the sun kiss blonde knocking Demyx back into the blue water.

"Absurd." she knew he would never come back for anyone unless a dollar sign was in front of them. And since raising children cost more than earning, he would be gone for a very long time.

"So I asked him to tag along with me until he figured out what to say to get him to come back." Axel glanced over to her.

"And?" she asked wondering, how far Roxas got on his line of thought.

"He hasn't thought about it since we got here. Been too busy enjoying himself that he hasn't had any time to think." It was a simple truth for anyone. Having too much fun nothing else really mattered, everything no matter how important going on the back burner. "You can thank me later."

"And if I thank you now?" she knew thanking Axel came with doing anything he asked. She hoped that thanking him now would cut down some of the strings.

"Lunch at the cafe on the pier at noon. Thank me later there's a really nice candle light theme place a few blocks away. You can be there by seven." 'Oh… he's good.' she thought, trying to debate which one to go with but none of them are really her and Demyx.

"None of the above." He raised an eyebrow to her challenge. One she hasn't set in a long time or one he refuse to lose. "Keep trying, flame boy." she smirked at him as she moved down to the water to help throw one of the two boys in.

The whole time when she was packing to come here, she had told herself: **'All fun nothing else. Just ****have fun, don't try to kill your friends, even if they beg for it. No flipping out on anyone unless they cross the line.' **It was nice to finally just act her age instead of her age times ten. It was even nice when the three boys team up and threw her in the water.

As their punishment for being so kind to her, she dragged them shopping with her. Axel and Roxas bailed out like she knew they would once she saw and heard the small amusement park nearby but Demyx was a sucker for her type of punishment, since she promised to buy him some cotton candy if he didn't complain about carrying all her bags.

Besides, why would he complain since it was bikini shopping after all? Twilight Town style never seemed to fit her right. She liked to be covered in some areas and expose in other. But back home it was to be completely exposed or be dressed like an old lady from sixty years ago. Although she didn't mind the whole pin up girl style since that what she was going for. Look and think what might be under what's covering her.

So what if she grabbed some that cover even less then her panties and bras. It was all for fun and to tease someone. She couldn't explain why she had been teasing him a lot more lately, but, it all just a bit of fun, no harm done. So he might fall off his chair sometime or choke on whatever he was drinking when she bent this way and that as she asked him if anything was popping out. And he did get pats on the back from other guys when she wore something she'd only wear under something. Again it was all in the name of fun.

After a while she finally picked three out of twenty pieces of clothing she tried on and watched Demy's disappointment when she discarded his favourite one. "You okay, Demy?" she grinned at him. "You look a little sad about something."

"Nah, I'm fine." he quickly turned away from her since she was catching on to his little secret.

"Okay so cotton candy now, since I'm done killing you by making you carry all my heavy bags. Your poor arms must be all sore by now." she gently ran her hand up and down his arms. "Poor baby." Oh she was enjoying this way too much.

"I'll live if you can cast a cure on me." He asked as she pouted a little. "Sorry but I only know how to use Thunder base one. Holy or light base one are not my thing." she patted his arms. "But I'm sure you can make it back to the house. So I don't have to break a nail carrying something big and heavy."

There were so many names he wanted to call her but they all faded away once she touched him again for a moment before leading the way to next place she wanted to go.

"Now Roxas, this is what we call 'love birds' or 'honeymooners'." Axel had to crack a joke about Demy's demise. "Oh...!" Roxas had to join in the fun. "Now, since it is mating season for these type of mammals, I suggest we keep moving."

Larxene didn't get mad at that comment liked Axel thought she would. Larxene just smiled at it as she hugged her brother. "So since it's mating season as you put it, I'm hoping that doesn't include the 'spark-jerk' mammal as well."

Demy laughed at Axel's animal name. "Nice one Larxie!"

"Don't pick on Axel." Roxas warned. "He'll get even." Larxie had to sigh at her brain washed little brother becoming a worshiper of her rebelling red-head friend.

"Nah, Axel will never get even. You set his standards to low there kiddo. Axel goes much higher." Demy knew how his friend's mind worked. Sometimes it scared him, other times he wonder how he even passed school.

"I'll hold you to those words, Demy. So you better prepare yourself for what's about to come." Axel had a sinister grin on his lips. "Come on Roxas. There's more to see here." The youngest blonde followed right behind him as if that was Roxas's master or something. Sometimes she wondered what Axel was really shedding light on for Roxas and other times she shuddered at the thought.

"Here and I got you a blue snow cone too." She knew of his addiction to anything blue flavoured. "Ready to walk back to the house?" With her you really have to pay attention to how she spoke so you can easily read between the line to see if she demanding to go back or if she wants to walk around more. And then there a small chance she really wanted to know what you were thinking. But Demy boasted himself off as a Larxie reader. So he knew from how she standing and walking she ready to go back.

"We can go back." she did look really tried. "Want a piggy back ride for old time sake?" Her feet could use a rest since she'd been walking and standing for the last few hours. And no one was around to take a picture to blackmail her.

"Fine. Tell a soul I'm doing this and I'll beat you until I feel better. Got it?" He nodded. "Yep, I got it."

She wasn't heavy so she knew it wouldn't be all that hard for him but it was for her. Being this close to him and he just had to be shirtless right now. Curse him and his well toned body and curse his nice scented shampoo.

She felt like doing that one shampoo commercial for guys, Axe, where the girl wanted to bury their faces in the guy's hair. But she was trying to control herself no matter how hard it became.

If she spoke, maybe it would get her mind out of the gutter but it's not too easy to think of a subject. 'Ah! Just think of something!' she yelled at her brain to work but it kindly counter by reminding her how much she miss being this close to him.

"I found those pieces of paper we were supposed to read in ten years again." she just said whatever came to mind.

"Didn't you throw them away?" He always thought she would and even hope his would be turn to ash before her eyes fell upon it.

"No, why would I?" she was trying to trick him into telling her his but Demy not that easy to fool even for her.

"No reason. I just thought you would since ten years was a long time off then."

"It's only four years away now. Maybe we can read them when we get back. And just say it's been ten years." Most of the time she would have no trouble keeping a secret but when she found out he was going to ask her the most important question of her life she need to know if he still felt the same way.

He glanced over at his shoulder at her, slowly coming to a stop. "If I didn't know better I would think you already did read them."

She had to stay calm and very clever at this part. "Why would I?"

"It would explain your behaviour on that, say when you killed the poor innocent trash can." he thought back to her freak out and started adding things up as she got off his back.

She couldn't think of any excuse right now and she couldn't always blame everything on female problems. Asking him what he meant by that would be pointless at the moment. So she did the first thing to come to mind that would stop him from thinking. Lying sound good but, Boyfriend thing, already out, standing in front of him topless sounded really good but there were other people around.

So she did her last resort...she simple kissed him. It wasn't supposed to mean anything. 'Just got caught up in the moment' was going to be her excuse until she felt his arms wrapped her waist , pulling her closer to him as the simple kiss become a lot more heated.


	11. Chapter 11 fun the other 'f' word

_Chapter eleven: Fun the other 'F' word!_

For a moment her hand rested on his chest, right where his heart lives. A familiar rhythm it had to her, as she felt her heart match t's speed. Her arms moved on their own around his neck. Everything over these past years without him was being washed away at that moment. All the hatred and anger she had felt was melting away with the small fact she long forgotten. She was still in love with him...

That was why no other guy reached her standard to go out with. Demy had set that bar so that it was practically unreachable. He had always been everything to her. Always there to talk about mindless things when she didn't know what to do with her life. Always seem to be there when she tried to hide the fact she was crying. And no matter what, he was always there when she need him the most.

Some may have said falling in love at thirteen was impossible. She would agree since most fall in love with the wrong idea of love in their head. But finding him once more in her life, she semi had the words 'love' figure out. Everything they had was just that.

As the kiss began to slow down, so did their breathing, allowing them to breathe. They remained embraced in each other arms, their foreheads resting against the others.

"You may think that kissing me might get my simple mind away from thinking." She chuckle at that. "But I'll start thinking about it again once the kiss ends, since it's not like you to kiss me so openly without bossing me around first."

"So if I continue this maybe you will forget?" she kept her eyes closed, hoping that she would.

"You can keep trying. I mean I'm not going to complain or anything. Well maybe if you stop." she only hit him for bent up issues she had to release before they continue on with their moment.

"Now that's an icky site, Roxas, quickly cover your eyes." Axel just had to show up now of all time. "Ew! They are totally using their tongues." Roxas can be so innocent at times.

Demy made no effort on moving his arms, that hung right on her hips or his hand that slowly hover on the brink of going somewhere else. Or his lips that made themselves right at home on hers.

"When they come up for air you can tell them that YOU burned down Xaldin's house." Roxas stated as Larxene and Demy eyes snapped open as they both screamed "WHAT?"

Roxas laughter rang in her ears. Finally catching up on their little joke after Axel took a picture for kept sake. "We're just having some fun Larxie." Axel said in their defence "You know the other 'F' word I use from time to time."

After she glared and smack them both, she said: "I thought you only knew the four letter one at times, Axel." with her mood killed she turn back to her moody self. "Always fu-" she stopped herself once a family walked by with very small kids. "Since you killed my mood." she thought as she spoke the rest. "What do you want?"

"We're here to let you know, you two have the place to yourself since Roxas and I are going out to get something to eat." She knew what Axel was implying and planning something. "You can thank me later, Larxie." The red head waved as the two of them took off leaving the two blondes to fend for themselves once they made it back to the house.

With the romantic mood dead, the two of them made up a treasure hunt game for the kitchen to find what food they had left. Since they only got here a few days ago it was up to Axel and Roxas's choice of food. But the legal age for drinking here is eighteen so there a lot of wine cooler and chips. That's about it.

"Hey Larxie we have a note." Demy yelled handing it over to her.

Since you won't go out on a date, we'll bring the date to you. Check the freezer all you need to do is reheat it.

Roxas.

P.S. Don't drink the yummy wild berry and black cherry flavoured beer.

Axel!

She was afraid of opening it. Knowing Axel, he did some type of research on food that will get you off or become very out spoken on things you would never tell a living soul about. But lucky for Demy, he refused to eat any type of seafood, since he was a firm believer on not eating anything that has to be cooked alive. (A/n I believe in the same thing!)

Whatever lays inside will be one of Axel's cheap dates. Beer and pizza. True Axel style. Why women fall over him she may never know. And why her brother wanted to become the first Axel follower is a question with no answer.

She ate her words and laugh at the same time. A complete meal kit of pizza. Frozen pizza. She should have known since his note told not to drink all of them.

Once she open the box another note fell out.

Come on you know you love us... And beside do we look like we can follow the on food network?

Axel & Roxas

'If those two were to enter a cook off the place would be burnt down.' she thought.

They sat out on the porch to enjoy their meal and Axel's drinks. It was sort of hard to pick up a conversation since the kiss kept playing in both their minds. Everything went fine until they ran out of stuff to say. Soon Demy finally asked something.

"So, did you just kiss me to stop me from thinking or did you mean it?" He put her right on the spot. "Well at first it was to get your mind off of that thought." she chewed on her bottom lip as he moved closer to her.

"So you did read them." Those heavenly aqua blue eyes stared at her. "All of them or just a few?" she tried not to keep his glaze.

"Most of them." It wasn't a lie. There were some she didn't bother to look at like Roxas, she didn't read his.

She thought the kiss was a big conversation stopper but the whole world knowing about their future engagement was way bigger.

It was silent between them, both thinking about who should bring up the box subject... But the famous game of 'He wrote it so he should be the first to speak up' But then you have his logic of "Well she read it so she can just asked."

Green glance over at blue, well blue glimpse away toward the waves. "So what did it look like?" she sighed out matching his eyes contact toward the ocean.

"Did?" he was a little lost at her choice of words. His eyes wonder over to her wondering up from her neon blue finger toes, up her slender legs, to her hips. Where his hand were just a few moment ago, passing her waist where he touch to pull her closer to him.

"Stare at my chest and I'll personally remove your heavenly aqua blue eyes, Demy." His eyes skip slowly pass them. "Don't you smirk at me as you check me out." she warned him. "Or your baby will get it."

He froze at that as his raised one eyebrow and smirk at to himself. "So you are going to harm yourself all because I smirk at you filling out in places?" She wanted to smack him. Lord knew she does but he just applyed she was more important than his guitar.

"So you still have my ring?" she asked changing the subject back on to the main point on why they are truly sitting here.

"Maybe." Okay now she wanted to kill him since he not only did he break eye contract but he moved away from her.

"Where are you going?" she demanded an answer as her tone in her voice made that fact known.

"For a walk." was his simple, yet teasing answer that dared her to follow him. "It's a nice evening for one if you want to company me?" He knew just merely asking 'if you want to come along' wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Fine, but only because I want my answer." Maybe he was an idiot for even thinking he could just walk back in to her life where they left off at, sweep her off her feet and everything would be like it was... but now knowing the whole truth... life not going to be that simple for this. He can't just ask her to marrying him now. He going to have to earn that right back and his first step is...

Getting back together.

He had a hard time asking her the first time, and now that she's a black belt, he was even more afraid of saying the wrong thing at the wrong moment that could ruining everything he trying to rebuild.

"Are you going to tell me or are we going to walk around for a while?" she asked trying to catch up with him. Demy, who was the smart one and went barefoot, while she got sand in her shoes. Sand and shoes do not mix. "Are you going to answer me or is this some weird way to get me alone?" He froze at that. "Was I that obvious?" he thought slowly turning around.

"As long as you don't start acting weird like Roxas's little friend and try to guess my pantie colour, I'll stay." she folding her arms across her chest as she walked passed him.

Demy just smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Why guess?" he joked. "When I already know that answer." she kept walking thinking to herself. 'Such a childish statement. As if he could guess that.'

"Let's just say I can guess right. What would I get?" That question brought back a memory of this game they use to play back then. He would guess and she kiss him if he was right.

"After I smack you in hope it will knock you childish pervert self out. I might do something 'sweet' for you." she popped her knuckle as she waited for his answer.

"Light purple." she did hit him not as hard as she normally would but hard enough to make it hurt a lot. "How?" she steady her fist for other go. "Tell me Demy, there's no way you're that good."

"I peeped." he step away from her, trying to back away from her range. "When you tried on that really hot white bikini."

Destiny Island was filled with his bloody murder screamed...

XxX

"What the heck was that?" Roxas nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Maybe it's a blood thirsty heartless that feed off of pure virgin blood." Axel earned himself a famous blonde glare. "Yeah right. Try again." Roxas spoke between drinking his sea salt milkshake.

Axel just chuckle to himself as the two friends watched the stars from the main beach as they ate soft pretzels and their enjoyed their milkshake.

XxX

"You dared to peep on me so that's what you get. Now let me see it." She pulled the once white wash towel away from Demy's nose. "It doesn't look broken but you might want to go to the ER."

"Who going to the ER?" Her two brothers walked in finally coming home. "Wow Demy what happen to your nose!" Roxas finally seem to warm up to him.

"Larxie you didn't hit him again did you?" Axel asked as she just got some more ice for the dirty blonde sitting on the counter. "Does it hurt?" Roxas asked getting really close to the damage.

"Not as bad as last time." Demy reply as Larxie gently placed the ice on his nose. "Ouch babe!" he squealed out.

"Don't be such a baby. It 'll only hurt worst is you wiggle. Now ER or not."

"As much as I love you man. I'm beat. So you'll be flying solo tonight." Axel master plan was still in effect and he had no plan for letting it run out anytime soon. "Hey Roxas you staying with me or going with your sis?"

"Umm?" Roxas study the way his sister was standing and moving but mostly the way she babied the poor guy. "I'm staying."

As the two left, Axel made his self-comfy on the couch, popping in a movie, as he waited for their return. And hoping the kid would be in bed.

XxX

The famous game of filling out paper work and waiting forever in the waiting room. "You still remember all of that?" Demyx watched as Larxene didn't miss a single question about his life.

"It hard to forget since you were such a klutz back then." She remembered every single trip, since it was up to her to make sure he went. "I'm glad to see you grew out of some things." He could only smile at that.

"So I grew up some." her pen hit the clip board as she laugh at his point. "I said 'grew out of'. Which doesn't apply you ever growing up." She would never tell him or anyone that she wouldn't have him any other way.

A klutz, semi pansy, pure rock star, and most of all, her goof. That's how she always wanted him to be. Once the nurse called him back and he wanted her to stay behind. So after visiting the vending machine for peanut M&M she sat there, and waited...


	12. Chapter 12 Demy's last lifeline

_**Chapter twelve: Demy's last lifeline. **_

After picking off all of her lime green nail polish and her third bag of M&Ms, he finally come out. "It's not broken."

She knew it wasn't, she did hold back some even though she didn't want to since, after all, Demy did peep on her. Just because she took off her clothes for a living doesn't give anyone the right to peep.

"Want ice cream now?" she had to pick as she change the subject.

"Really?' He nearly bounced off the wall. "You paying or am I?" she didn't say anything as she lead the way.

She may believe in a 50/50 thing but sometimes she felt old fashioned, much like right now. "Don't forget Roxas, or we won't be allowed back in the house." she warned him as she picked out her flavour to get. By default chocolate will win but it was still nice to look around at all the different flavours this place has to offer. Plus it also meant more time spent with someone alone.

It was a short walk back no matter which way you take, much to her dismay. As they reached the beach they been calling home for the last few days, they noticed that most of the light were out but that didn't mean anything with the insomniac King, Axel. And with him showing Roxas the way in his world, they are most likely still up.

Even with the living room pitch black, they still could make out that there was someone sitting on the chair, his red hair glimmer in the moonlight raining in from the window behind him.

"So how did it go?" the way his tone sounded, he was probably applying every single kinky thing he ever thought, which suggested that Axel had way too much time on his hands to think while they were gone.

"It's not broken!." Axel sighed at Demy's answer since it wasn't the one he was looking for. "We got some ice cream for you two." Demy did his best to try to get Axel mind out of that deep gutter he was in.

"What took so long, huh?" Axel wasn't dropping it for the life of them.

"I'm going to bed now. I'm not in the mood to even go there with you tonight, Axel. So if you don't mind, good-night." Larxene just didn't have it in her to fight right now over her not having a love life. She left the two guys standing there without her.

"See what you did Demy?" Axel pointed at him. "It's all your fault."

"Really?" Axel rested a hand on his friend shoulder. "What did I do wrong now?"

Now, anyone can tell you that Axel loved to meddle just as much as he loved his ice cream. "Tell me everything that happened between you two starting from the time you left." He guided Demy to the couch to start his very tricky meddling while Larxene slept.

XxX

Hours went by as Demy spoke every word, every action that took place, every small moment that started to happen and all the flicker of an old flame trying to start again. Something Axel could completely understand with his prier past both in romantic and burning everything down.

"Why do women have to be so complicated? Why can't they just be... something simple?" Demy was lying on the couch with a pillow over his face. "I use to have her close to being figured out. But now..." he groaned rolling over. "I need a new insight here do you think Roxas might be willing to help me?"

As much as Axel would find him asking Roxas entertaining, he knew Roxas's answer. "Larxie's not all that different then when you left. She just has more walls around her. But I think you've already got through some of them."

Demy just stared at his red head friend waiting for him to explain himself more. "Well." Axel paused for a moment. "She did kiss you and you haven't died by her hand yet."

It did make sense to Demy. After all, no one wanted to be alone with her. They may think they do, until she abuses them. Some are not into that. Others… well it's pure heaven for them. Demy was one of those people.

Every time she sunk her nails into his back, pure ecstasy. Every time she gave him a tongue lashing, a pure holy song was sung, every time her eyes burned hole through him, a beautiful angel took her time to look at a worthless human that came from mere dusk.

"I only came back to Twilight Town for her." Demy confessed the truth his been holding in for a while. "I love you guys too but... she's everything and more to me." A small figure stayed hidden as he eavesdropped.

"You don't have to look at me like that. I already know I have it bad." Demy knew all the signs and the feelings that paved this path he's taking.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Another important question was asked by Axel. A very important one that Demy really didn't have an answer too. "Got any clues or do you have a clue but not sure how to get to that point?"

Demy pulled and twisted his finger around the chain on his neck, slowly outlining the charm at the end. Playing out a million ways this could happen. If it could ever happen. Larxie was not one to give up her freedom to anyone and right now, Demy doesn't feel worthy enough for her.

The old hard wood floor creek as Roxas tried to leave since he heard enough to make up his mind about this. "Can't sleep kiddo?" Axel caught on that he was there before Demy did.

"I-" Roxas knew all his lies would be seen through since he'd already passed the bathroom and kitchen so the default 'I need to use the bathroom' or 'Just need a drink.' excuse won't work. "I was listening in. Sorry. I'll go back to bed now."

"Roxas it's obviously you're the only person who can give me a lifeline here or just rip out my heart right now." It's true that Demy can be a drama king or over dramatic but Roxas knew that this time, he was not. He was just trying to grab a holding of a small glimpse of happiness that all people look for and need.

Roxas glance over to Axel for the answer but this was something that he had to do by himself. He was holding the happiness of two people in his hand, the power to heal it or destroy it. Remembering all the times that she smiled for days lately and thinking about how much that, she alone, kept the tissue companies in business. Two strong emotions that were about to rip his heart apart...

"God, doesn't anyone sleep around here?" Larxie grumble out walking out in her light blue silk nighty that rested on her thigh just right. She looked at all three of them and knew right away they were up to no good. "Do I even want to know?"

Okay, so asking that out loud to them right now might not get her an honest answer back. So she might have to play dirty here and out her saint on the spot. But before she could open her mouth Axel spoke up.

"And that concludes our lesson for the night. If you have any questions, come and ask me. I'll explain everything in full detail or I'll explicitly show you. No PG-13 crap."

Larxie closed her eyes, took a deep breath. "What lesson are you teaching Axel?"

"A lesson in love and pleasuring your girlfriend." Drowning himself outside sounded like a really good idea at the moment.

"So you're teaching my brother who wants to wait, the way to be a pervert toward female?" she choked out. "You can't even keep a single women longer than a week Casanova Axel of Twilight Town!"

"So? I like I my women just like I enjoy my Jelly-bellys. A lot of color and a lot of flavour!" The lustfully, sinister grin, that fit so well on his devilish lips. That cocky look… oh how she wanted to smack, slap, and beat it off.

"Ew!" Roxas faintly said. "Axel, thats so wrong, comparing girls to a jelly bean. Sea water taffy I can see. Lemon heads even better since those can kill you if you eat them wrong." Demy had to agree with that since he nearly choked to death on one a few week ago.

"Axel, don't teach him anything. Roxie, go to bed its really late. And Demy... just go to bed too. And do not wake me up until after ten." she warned turning around heading back to her to bed.

XxX

Ten o'clock seemed to come to soon as her wonderful brother decide to wake her up. "Come on Larxie, we haven't spent any time together, just the two of us since you got here." he started jumping up and down on her comfy cloud like bed, beating her with a pillow.

"But I thought that you'd rather be around Axel then your girly sister?" she just laid there as he continued.

"Axel and Demy went wave boarding today so I thought you can drag me shopping or something." she saw that he was trying his hardest here, trying to hit all her weak points. "We can check out the fudge shop, or the candy store." Those sapphire blue eyes just begged her to move.

"Let me have ten minutes then we can go." was all she said as she made a new record for herself for getting out of bed, dress, and out of the door in less time it normally takes. "Let's go."

The two sibling wondered endless around the small island town from one shop to the other, talking about everything even asking those question that might be hard to asked and even harder to answer.

"So how have you been, Roxas, really?" He was a mess when he left her side to come here.

"I'm okay really. The fight forced some old issues to resurface." He cross his arms around himself and chewed on his lip, going into his safety position as they talk about this more.

"Axel talked me out of going until I'm sure I can handle seeing him again then Axel said he'll take me to see him."

Always protecting him like she asked so long ago it seemed. "That's very good of him." she let Roxas do all the talking on this subject well she listen to every word to he had to say until he change the subject.

"Do you still love Demyx?" she chuckled at how soon this question came up.

"Love is hard to feel." It was hard to explain all this to him when she was not sure herself.

"Yes or no, Larxie it's that simple." Roxas was becoming very blunt with his question. "Do you love him or not?" his stubbornness was starting to show.

"And if I do?" she reply to his question with one of her own.

"I won't make up any more boy toys for you to play with. Besides, he's not too bad to put up with and even I can see he still in love with you after all these years." Roxas may be innocent to this subject but even he can see love when it popped up.

Her answer was a simple smile. One Roxas hasn't seen in a long time since Demy showed up. Smiling seemed to come daily now with him around. Not even Axel and Roxas being their goofy selves can compare to Demyx.

"Yes but does he still love the old me or the one I am now?" She made a good point since all of them were guilty of that fact.

Being away from someone for a long time we kind of lock that person away until we see them again. And then we keep bring that old person back up over and over. Until we cannot see the new person they become. We hold tight to old memories and let new one past us by.

"Maybe you can work things out between each other." Roxas tried to be a little encouraging.

"Yeah...maybe." She messed up his hair before she gave him a hug. "You're the best brother in the world."

"That's cause I'm cuter then you." he picked on her as they continue to walk more. He rolled his eyes up at all the mindless idiot trying to get her attention by trying lame BMX moves, with some skateboard trick in there as well.

She just kept walking pass them, down to the warm sand that was calling out to her as well as the warm water that was screaming to throw Roxas in to it. "So to clear things up, if he would ask me out or maybe more, you will be fine with it?"

Roxas just glared at his sister a little. "I hate repeating myself." was all he said to her, using a saying she loved using on people who keep asking the same question over and over again.


	13. Chapter  13 Punk Rock Princess

**a/n: Before reading the final chapter I would like to thank everyone who been apart of this. My beta, all the watcher, and the one who take the time to read this story. A big thanks goes to my sister who asked me to write her a Demyx&Larxene story. **

**Now I would like to ask everyone if they can to go listen to a song by "Something Corporate called Punk-rock Princess" Since it was the song that gave me this idea to write this story. Finally again I do not own anything from this story not the character used, and not the song. **

_**Chapter 13: Punk-rock Princess**_

Her ears listened to every word Roxas was speaking, well her eyes caught a glimpse of her dirty blonde rock star goofing around with Axel, who like always, was surrounded by a half-naked, hour glass figure beach slut. They paraded themselves around their prey, trying to stake their claim.

"Oh Roxas!" Axel waved them over. "See ladies, I already have plans teaching him the mystery of you girls." They giggle as Axel boosted his ego more. "See ya around Demy! Play nice Larxie!" Axel took away Roxas with some fake blonde in every way of the human body.

Larxie hope Axel won't do the whole show and tell with Roxas around. But she thought that there might already a girl in Roxas's life. But he not sure what to do with her.

"Alone again. "She briefly said before being straight forward about this matter. "Her or me?"

"It's always been the whole you, Larxie. That's the whole reason I even came back." Finally he can be honest about all of this. If Roxas wanted to hate him the whole time, that's fine with him.

"I'm going to hold you to that. Broken limbs and bones will follow if you're wrong or take this in any other way." Demy only grinned at her threat and in some sick way he hoped she would hold him to it.

With only three day left here, he hoped to make the most of it. He reached for her hand as they walked somewhere to finish this talk. Laying everything out on the table, all their past, all their present, and hopefully their future. They spoke about everything they needed to get off their chest once they were back at the beach house.

"Ew! You had a crush on Saix and Luxord!" Demy choked out as Larxie just nodded at her forbidden secret being let out after all those year of hiding it.

"So you use to fantasies about our old teacher, Mrs. Aerith Fair. Well in class on less." she bopped his legs with her own, shaking her head at him.

Each subject flowed like a steady stream from one to the other until they notice the difference in the lighten. The sky was touched with many colors once again.

"So are we a thing now?" Demy asked not taking his aqua blues eyes off of her.

Larxene always hated the phasing of this, a thing, an item, hooking up, going steady, all those stupid saying. "I'm sorry, Larxie, your never a thing. So are we together now?"

Larxene wanted to answer him but Axel beat her to it. "If you can't tell by now Demy, maybe you really need to rethink this." Axel kicked off shoes before walking into the kitchen stripping off his t-shirt, grabbing a drink, then moving to the living room to claim his right to the couch.

Thats when Larxene noticed, Axel was flying solo without Roxas. Her thoughtd automatically went to the worst, Axel left him with his new whore in an unspeakable position pop into her mind. As they play out the paler she went. As her green eyes burnt the pyro head off.

"Babe you okay?" Demy grew very concern for her as the aura around her grew very deadly.

Axel eyes shifted over to her. "Maybe she's hiding a secret, maybe you're gonna be a daddy, Demy." Demyx mouth hung open as his breath left him for a moment. "Ohhh so something did happen between you guys when we left."

"Don't tell him, Axel. I don't think Demy would like to know about how many countless children you might have with all the one night stands you hold the record for." she let her teeth and tongue lash out at him. "I hope you do not enlighten Roxas to that type of lifestyle."

Axel only grinned at her behaviour, fully understanding where this tension is coming from. "Roxas is with a very kind and full of love and very experienced blonde." Axel's true weakness in this world...blondes.

Larxene, herself has to admit being one does bring joy and a lot of fun to the world. And she was once a key to Axel weakness even if nothing ever happen between them; he was still wrapped around her finger, much like he is with her brother.

"He's with a friend, Namine." Axel confessed. "Do you honestly think I would ditch him alone with hot underage girls?" One thing they agree on. Love _does_ have an age limit until you are over the age of eighteen.

What truly caught her attention is how he smiled at the girl name. As if he knew something. "Oh I see." Everything was starting to come together. Roxas started to pull away from her about a year ago, that about when Namine started dating Riku. "She's into the whole bad boy thing." Larxene wanted to kick herself for not seeing this. For being so blind with her heartless ways and working nonstop.

"Don't blame yourself, he didn't want you involved." She couldn't believe her baby brother didn't want her in the middle of this. "You would go all mother mode on him. Then the famous awkward sex talk." All three friends shivered at that thought and mentally scarring moment they endured all those years ago.

"He wanted you to know he still believes in wanting. So he doesn't want you to think otherwise." Axel's word did calm her heart from stopping from all those evil thought that took over her brain for a second.

"So you're teaching the kid how to be a girlfriend stealer instead of banging everything on two legs." Demy brought some light on something Axel was hoping to keep in the dark.

Axel coughed a 'no' in his defence. That wasn't the plan but if it happens then it happens. Female love life is like the tide. Always flowing high and low. Some always keep what they want and their eye candy at the high, but what they need at the low.

"Axel you haven't changed a bit." Larxene chuckled at Demyx's comment."Always covering up what could happen."

The two blondes enjoyed picking and terrorizing Axel until someone finally came home around ten. "Hey guys." he meekly said with disappointment all over his face. Axel knew it didn't go well or even what the kid had in mind. "So are you dating my sister now or finally grew some balls and just married her." The innocent smile on his face rained the whole time saying those words to him.

Demy just sat there not really shook at Roxas behaviour. "He is her brother after all." he thought.

Axel just clapped. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, nice choice of word for getting your point across."

Now Larxene knew how Roxas was with speaking his mind. If he doesn't want to it to happen, then he wouldn't say it. She just sat there, her legs across Demy' lap, watching his every face expression, trying her best to read him or at least try to figure it out.

"Sorry kiddio I'm not your brother-in-law yet." Larxene smiled at the 'yet'. "Maybe later on." The thought kept crossing his mind the whole being here and been flooding his mind after the kiss.

XxX

The next two went by fast, mostly because there was a lot of thing the four of them did. From hiking, to more shopping, to visiting the huge aquarium, to having Axel and Demy try to cook one of Destiny Island famous meal. We'll just say that the fruit salad was the best part and there wasn't need to call the fire department.

By the final day the rain finally came and with their train leaving by eight at night, the hours slowly ticked by.

Larxene woke up early to pack everything and clean up some so Xaldin won't ball her out about this mess that always seem to follow Axel, Roxas and Demy everywhere they go. That only that seemed to kill two hours and rain wasn't letting up anytime soon not that she really mind as it cool it off some.

Twilight Town normally doesn't get any warmer then eighty, so being in the ninety and hitting hundred for a week was taking its toll on her. She checked on her three sleeping heads, grabbing what need to be wash, before they start to pack. One thing she could not stand was unpacking smelly wet clothes but that plan ceased once a loud clash of lighten stuck.

The wind pick up as the cloud grew darker. And as the wonderful weather channel said it will be like this all day. Nothing big or scary about a storm, just a pain in the butt one that makes sure to catch you off guard so you'll jump at the sound of its wrath. Something she tried to hide from everyone but her effort was in vein once Demy chuckle at her. "Shut up Demy." It wasn't harsh more playful than anything else in her tone.

"I wasn't going to say anything." he held his hands up, trying to look as innocent as can be.

"Being innocent is not you. No matter how much you try to pull off the act, It's not going to happen." She crossed her heart. "Honest answer."

He has to give her that one, he does really suck at playing something he far from being. He whispered a saying to himself while watching her. "It gets really ugly before it gets better."

"I hope you're talking about us and how it used to be." His aquamarine eyes darted toward the window. "Maybe." He was not that brave yet to speak the truth.

He knew if Axel, Zexion, Xigbar, and Luxord were all standing right here. They would be screaming at him.

"Yes you got burnt. But you know you Wanna dance with that firecracker again."

"So you're a doormat at times but at least she's the only one who gets to step on you."

"Legs, waist, knocker. Must I say more?"

"You have to give some to win some, so you'll be playing Russian roulette."

"Are we past the ugly part?" he meekly asked as she looked over at him.

"In what sense?" They will always have their ugly moment in this even if they just stay friends. It's how they are.

"No more acting like we hate each other or you trying to kill me with a butter knife." she had to laugh at that embarrass moment.

"I think if we only dwell on those parts it will always be ugly, since we are both two different people and we may never agree on some points." They look at each other as they spoke the same thing. "Always keep in mind the good, never dwell on the bad." Axel's mother gave them that advice the day before she died. Each one of them always tried to live by those words no matter how hard it got, those words will always be their code in life.

XxX

More hours ticked by as they finally made their way through the rain to the station to leave this small piece of paradise. They picked up a quest as they waited. Namine. "I hate riding the train by myself." she flattered those eyes lashes at Roxas. "I'll sit with you."

Larxene had to roll her eyes at this child. 'Getting any guy to eat from her hands like a little tramp.' Yes Larxene had to admit at that age she was a bigger tramp but that girl was playing with her brother here. He's a no tramp zone.

"Leave it be." Axel warned. "He'll figure out her game eventually. Trust me he's my student after all."

"Great now he going to sample the poisoned apple before leaving it alone. "Larxene sighed out. "You're sitting near them!"

"Boarding call. Train to Twilight Town will be boarding at platform nine."

Larxene made for her dear innocent baby brother and the poison apple sat in her line of sight. "He'll be fine beside it not like she can get his pants off here." Demy can be so forgetful at times.

"Flashback to when we were that age." Larxene stared at him until he finally caught up with her. "Wanna move closer?" she could only smiled at that statement.

Time didn't past as fast as she first hoped, but as she remember in two days she was back to work. "The misery." she shutter as she covered up with Demy hoodie.

Roxas finally moved away from Namine saying. "Axel makes a nice pillow."

One by one they fell into a relaxing sleep, well until Xaldin texted Larxene asking if his house still standing or did the three pyro's burnt it down. She just blew it off telling herself to kill him later as she made Demy's shoulder her own pillow for the next few hours. Her sleep was peaceful, her dreams were refreshing, and her body finally got to relax again as it moulded itself against his for heat.

A familiar scent woke her as they approach home; her eyes scan over to Roxas, then Axel then finally Demy who was drooling a bit. "No don't make out, he's under age." he mumble out.

"Attention passengers we'll be approaching Twilight Town station. Please make sure you have all you belonging and Thank you for choosing Rail Mickey."

The announcement woke the rest of them. "I could get use to this." Demy yawned out, sketching a bit.

"Ring first, I do second." Roxas spoke up before they could have a moment. "Then I'll let you move in."

"The half-pint has spoken." Axel chuckle out. "So when the date?"

Larxene just waited for Demy to answer that one. "Um I'll get back to you on that." Demy reply once the train stopped.

"So it will be soon then?" Roxas asked but Demy wasn't ready to answer that so he just grabbed a hold of Larxene's hand and off they went with Roxas nagging right behind the station, not willing to let the subject drop so soon.

"Come on answer me . Larxie. Demy. Come on!"

The couple just kept walking not reply or even looking back at Roxas. "I'm not going to drop this even if two ignore me."

XxX

The next two days started out the same, girls are lining up outside Axel's shop, to welcome him home, and to get a tattoo just so he can touch their bare skin. Roxas sat at the front desk answering the phone, making appointments, then he'll join up with Axel to learn some of the craft first hand. Demy killed time by turning up his guitar for his shows at the local bars. Larxene went back to her normal routine until she ahead off to work leaving the children without any adult around to baby sit.

Well I guess we can say her normal routine change a bit since now some her time is spent with Demy.

XxX

A few weeks soon turned into months

Her green eyes scaned the smoked filled room as she dances around the metal pole. Her ears rung with whistles and old men yelling her stage name as each piece of her outfit fell. Light blue silk fell onto the stage expose more and more of herself. Even if every single person in this room see her completely expose, none of them will truly see her.

Only the man who is playing his neon blue guitar out on the hood of her car could truly see her for the women that is she.

"You really need a new job, babe." He welcomed her with a kiss along with a tight embrace.

"Oh really." she sled her arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss. "And what job should I get next?"

Another kiss followed. "You can be my paid groupie." she smiled at his suggestion as she kissed him one more time.

"Paying your new wife to be your groupie is silly since half of your money is mine anyways." she left his embrace as she climb into the passenger side smiling the whole time.

"Home or a nice drive around the town?" he asked, taking off.

"I've already been requested by Roxas to get ice cream before we even bothering coming home." she reminded him of his last word to them.

"Ice cream it is." he held her hand trying to keep his eyes on the road and off her.

She twirled her ring around as another finger trace his matching one. Her eyes stay locked on to him. "What?" He asked as she shook her head. "Nothing, just enjoying my view." They both just smiled as their next chapter in their life together begin with The Garage band king and His Punk-Rock Princess.

The end...


End file.
